Shelter from Pain
by Mystic Demoness
Summary: A young woman on the run from pain and torment moves in with the Kents due to her 'loving' mother. Will the Kents especially Jonathan be able to repair her heart and fragile trust so she can live again? Or will she just fade away and lose to pain and fear
1. Chapter 1

Title: Healing Damaged Hearts and Souls

_**Title: Shelter from Pain**_

_**Pairings: Jonathan Kent/Kagome Higurashi and implied Lionel Luthor/Martha Kent**_

_**Crossover: Inuyasha and Smallville. Smallville is outside of the original timeline. Inuyasha is also outside of the original timeline. **_

_**Author: darkmagewench**_

_**Rating: High M**_

_**Warnings: Explicit Sex, Language,Violence.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Smallville. I do however, own Kei, Kasumi and any other original character.**_

_**Shattered **_

_**1**_

The darkness shrouded the forest casting shadows over everything. A figure tore through the dense underbrush. The figure was a young woman, a heroine of this world even though hers was now torn apart. She was injured and bleeding and her outfit was torn and shredded. It barely covered the essentials leaving pretty much nothing to the imagination. The briars and branches dug into her and tore her skin further but she kept running paying no heed to the pain in her small form pleading for her to stop. She knew if she stopped she would be caught and tormented further. The minute she succumbed to rest she knew she knew she would no longer find the strength to outrun her eternal tormentor who seemed to exist only to make her life a living Hell. The thunder crashed causing her to jump and rain began pouring cleansing some of the blood from her.

The trees cast shadows making her fear he had already caught her again. A guttural howl cut through the night causing birds to scatter from their perches and the young woman to stumble and fall. The horrid sound was actually a cry of her name: "Kagoooomeee."

Kagome skidded through the mud and bushes covering the front of her body with mud and tangling even more leaves into her long mud and blood caked hair. She lay on the ground trembling from fear more than the cold. She tried to force her injured body to move again only to stand, move a few inches and land face first in the mud. This happened once, twice, three times. On the third hit she lay and sobbed. Her body unable to move through the pain. She knew she had to move further knowing he was gaining on her fast. She slowly forced herself to her knees hoping she could stay up this time. She painfully got to her feet and stumbled forward a few feet but she did not fall. She began to run again feeling her luck may have changed for the better.

However, fortune fell again as her tormentor managed to catch up to her fleeing figure. Kagome saw him burst out of the bushes from behind her and she thought it was all over. A glance to her left renewed Kagome's hope of escape. She saw the well, her portal home. The place of her birth no longer held anything significant for her. However, one look at this Bastard was enough to remind her that this world had even less for her. In that instant she had made her choice. She forced her tired body to jump. Her tormenter's smirk fell the moment he saw her plan. He readied his sword and called out: "Wind Scar."

Kagome's eyes closed awaiting the agony that attack would bring physically and mentally at the loss of her only escape. She was not disappointed the attack grazed her back causing her more agony and further injury. She was forced quicker down the well as the top of the well was shattered. Kagome could feel the shockwave as she was forced violently through the time stream as it was slowly being destroyed. She only hoped it would by some slim miracle still work and allow her a brief escape.

She was thrown violently from the well against a wall as the structure exploded. The shards of wood flew in every direction including the large one which pinned her through the chest against the very wall she had hit. Her desire to make more distance from this place of nightmares allowed her to purify the wood that held her prisoner and she ran to her room. She took a quick shower and packed everything into a magic black leather bag which fit everything and did not expand or look as if anything was inside.

She was thankful for that Flaming Bitch's letter to her friend saying she would be moving there otherwise her sudden appearance would have been under question. She had been initially pissed as things had been going well in her life, but that was a time she could not think of because it would cause her to sob and her heart and mind to shatter into little pieces like her life. She hopped into her Viper and drove to her new home and hoped that things would get better because if they did not she might as well drive her car over a bridge and join those she had lost.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Healing Damaged Hearts and Souls

_**Title: Shelter from Pain**_

_**Pairings: Jonathan Kent/Kagome Higurashi and implied Lionel Luthor/Martha Kent**_

_**Crossover: Inuyasha and Smallville. Smallville is outside of the original timeline. Inuyasha is also outside of the original timeline. **_

_**Author: darkmagewench**_

_**Rating: High M**_

_**Warnings: Explicit Sex, Language,Violence.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Smallville. I do however, own Kei, Kasumi and any other original character.**_

_**Arriving**_

_**2**_

The sound of an engine alerted Jonathan, Martha and Clark to the arrival of a guest. At first Jonathan felt dread because it sounded like Lex's type of vehicle. However, his wife gave him a stern look. He decided to follow them out, his eyes instantly took in the car it was a beautiful blue color with racing stripes (a/n Raley's car in Gunsmith Cats). His eyes clouded with first confusion and then relief as they settled on the young woman who exited the sleek car.

"Hello and welcome you must be Kei's daughter Kagome she told us you were coming," Martha greeted.

"Hello. Yes I am and I am glad for a place to stay away from those memories," she replied softly.

She shifted cautiously and fearfully as the two men made her nervous. They looked kind but experience had taught her those were the ones you really had to watch out for.

"Hey I am Jonathan Kent and this is Clark our son. It is nice to finally meet you," he replied.

"Nice to meet you both," she replied.

She moved towards them trying to hide her agony and her fear of their obvious strength. However, luck gave out again as did her legs. Her body refused to support her agonizingly painful form any longer. She refused to cry even though she was in pain. Here injuries were healing but her powers had not repaired everything such as her broken ribs and left ankle. Jonathan and Clark went to approach but she suddenly panicked.

A feral scream erupted: "Don't touch me. Please don't hurt me anymore."

The sound made both men freeze in their tracks and their hearts break. This young woman's cry sounded past the point of fear, of tears. Her eyes were glazed over as if she did not see them at all but someone else. Martha approached slowly and took Kagome's hand. She did not meet any resistance and so she led the young woman inside signaling Jonathan to retrieve her fallen bag. He complied and he and Clark followed behind sitting at the kitchen table waiting for one or both to return.

"What could have happened to her dad?" Clark asked softly.

"I don't know son. We will have to wait and see if she is

willing to share," he replied.

"Will she be alright?" Clark inquired.

"I am not sure," Jonathan answered softly.

Jonathan answered so softly that Clark was sure he would not have heard him if not for his super hearing.

They both waited anxiously for news. Martha descended a short while later her face pale.

"Well how is she?" Clark and Jonathan asked simultaneously.

"Sleeping now. I helped her bathe and then to bed and tucked

her in. She told me to apologize for scaring you both and she hopes to learn to trust men again as you both seem very kind," Martha replied.

"Anything else?" Jonathan asked softly.

"She has several very bad scars physically and obviously mentally," she replied.

"Hopefully this change of scenery will help her," Jonathan said.

Both Clark and Martha nodded in agreement.

Upstairs Kagome lay sleeping. Her injuries healing as a soft silver glow covered her. She was tortured in her dreams as she was when she was awake by those she had lost and all she had been through. Currently her nightmare was of Sango and her final death. That day was forever engraved in her mind. Sango and she had been in a garden in Hojo's castle. They had been laughing, holding hands and sharing soft kisses. Hojo had found out and was enraged. In his mind Kagome belonged solely to him and the collar he had forced on her which suppressed all her powers proved that. He ordered Sango killed. Both Kagome and Sango fought against the guards but to no avail. He slammed his sword through Sango's back piercing her heart. Kagome sobbed as she was forced to watch her soul's sister, friend and lover died.

Kagome shot up in bed gasping for breath. She hid her face in her knees crying her friend and all others she had lost. Kagome did not know if her heart would ever recover from everything that she had endured. She just hoped none of her enemies found her new safe haven. She lay back down but sleep was elusive. Her mind was drowning in her memories and willing to drag her down and kill her soul, heart and her sanity. For once she had no idea if she was strong enough to survive.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Healing Damaged Hearts and Souls

_**Title: Shelter from Pain**_

_**Pairings: Jonathan Kent/Kagome Higurashi and implied Lionel Luthor/Martha Kent**_

_**Crossover: Inuyasha and Smallville. Smallville is outside of the original timeline. Inuyasha is also outside of the original timeline. **_

_**Author: darkmagewench**_

_**Rating: High M**_

_**Warnings: Explicit Sex, Language,Violence.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Smallville. I do however, own Kei, Kasumi and any other original character. I also do not own the song in this chapter called All I Need it is by Within Temptation one of my favorite bands as well as one of my favorite songs of theirs.**_

_**Morning After**_

_**3**_

Kagome descended the stairs at 4:30 in the morning. She had gotten no sleep after Sango's dying face engraved itself in her eyes, heart and mind. She began cooking breakfast knowing that the others would rise soon. Martha said usually around 5:00 am. She made eggs and bacon as well as pancakes. Her busy hands did nothing to distract her heart's sorrow but it helped give her mind something else to focus on. Her injuries fully healed was a plus as it made moving more simple. She wore a black leather mini skirt and a silver tank shirt. The scars from her wounds had faded with the exception of certain ones which would always remain and serve as a reminder of what she had been through. Her diamond navel ring sparkled in the light and showed the white tiger perfectly. Her mind drifted to Kuronue and Yoko before she could stop it. The tears fell before she could stop it. The tears fell before she could stop them but she ignored them focusing instead on setting the table. She walked outside and looked at the sun rising. The sun struck her raven hair bringing out the blue and crimson highlights. She walked back in after drying her tears as she heard the family descend. First was Jonathan, than Martha and finally Clark.

"Good morning," she said softly.

"Good morning and thank you for breakfast," they replied

sincerely.

"Your welcome and thank you for everything," she replied.

"So how is Kei?" Martha inquired.

Kagome's fork froze on the way to her mouth. She set it back on her plate.

"She is fine. Busy at work," Kagome replied.

"Oh what does she do?" Martha asked.

"Well I guess she probably forgot to mention that she changed

jobs. She is a secretary for Night Industries," Kagome replied.

She really hoped that Martha would leave the subject of Kei alone as thoughts of that traitorous Bitch were sure to ruin her day.

"So how about you? Your mother Kei mentioned you needed to change schools," Martha said.

"Yes. I fell behind due to my responsibilities around the shrine," she answered.

Kagome figured half-truths would be better.

"Would you like to take her to get enrolled Clark?" Martha asked.

"Sure," Clark replied.

"Alright," Kagome answered.

They finished breakfast silently. Jonathan noted her glazed and haunted look as her memories took the forefront with no distractions. Kagome and Clark got a ride from Jonathan to school. He glanced cautiously at the woman in the passenger seat her eyes looked sad and lost. It was the look of someone who had seen far too much in their life a look someone as young as her should never have to wear.

"Hey Kagome we are here," Clark said.

Kagome's eyes shot to his face and she blinked before her mind processed his statement.

"I will go in with her you go to class," Jonathan said.

Clark nodded and waved leaving the two alone.

"Well shall we?" Jonathan asked softly.

"Sure," she replied softly.

They walked into the school and he noted Kagome flinch when the clamor of the students reached her but he also saw her make a quick recovery. Kagome ignored the looks of attraction on the boys they passed. Jonathan caught her roll her eyes a few times when the jocks made catcalls at her retreating figure and almost laughed out loud. They entered the office and Kagome finally allowed her tense muscles to relax. The principal seemed nice so Kagome's fear began to rapidly fade. She was to fill out the forms and return tomorrow to start school. She nodded and smiled in thanks. She went home and asked to help around the farm. After she completed her chores she went out to the fields. Jonathan, Martha and Clark were washing up for dinner.

"Where is Kagome?" Martha asked.

"She headed out to the fields," Clark supplied.

Jonathan went to go find her and when he did he stumbled back a step in surprise. Three foxes sat at her feet another lay in her lap. Her long hair blew in the afternoon breeze. She sang a sad melody. Her heart seemed to be in the song as if it meant something to her and the words did. The song fit her perfectly at the moment.

_I'm dying to catch my breath  
Oh why don't i ever learn  
I've lost all my trust though i've surely tried to  
Turn it around_

Can you still see the heart of me?

Jonathan could feel her pain through the lyrics._  
_

_All my agony fades away  
When you hold me in your embrace_

Don't tear me down  
For all i need  
Make my heart a better place  
Give me something I can believe  
Don't tear me down  
You've opened the door now  
Don't let it close

Tears fell from her eyes thinking of Kuronue and Yoko and how she had lost all she had needed._  
_

_I'm here on the edge again  
I wish I could let it go  
I know that I'm only one step away  
From turning around_

Can you still see the heart of me?  
All my agony fades away  
When you hold me in your embrace

Don't tear me down  
For all i need  
Make my heart a better place  
Give me something I can believe  
Don't tear it down  
What's left of me  
Make my heart a better place

I've tried many times but nothing was real  
Make it fade away

Kagome closed her eyes as the truth of this hit her and even when she had found something real it was torn from her by Inuyasha or another evil Bastard.

_Don't break me down  
I want to believe that this is for real  
Save me from my fear  
Don't tear me down_

Don't tear me down  
For all i need  
Make my heart a better place

Don't tear me down  
For all i need  
Make my heart a better place  
Give me something i can believe  
Don't tear it down  
What's left of me  
Make my heart a better place

_(song is the property of Within Temptation)_

Jonathan watched and listened in awe. His own eyes filled with tears as her pain had flowed out in that song. He watched as the foxes all leapt onto her attempting to cheer her up. He watched as she gently pet them.

"Tell Kasumi I will come visit her and the pups soon," she whispered.

He swore he must be losing his sanity when it appeared as if not only had the foxes understood her but nodded in reply as well.

Kagome tried wiping her tears and smiled softly at the look of awe and confusion on Jonathan's face.

"Um dinners ready. You sing beautifully by the way," he said.

"Thanks," she replied.

"Just checking my sanity here but did those foxes nod?" he

asked.

"Yes. They are part of Kasumi's pack," she replied.

"Pack?" he asked curiously.

"Uh huh. Kasumi is a silver fox demoness. She is a very dear and close friend of mine and her pack apparently live near here," she replied.

They talked about Kasumi and any other small talk. Clark and Martha looked in surprise at Jonathan entering with a laughing and smiling Kagome. She was starting to feel better about learning one of her oldest friends was still alive and not feeling so alone anymore. She was still weary of these two men despite her outward appearances but she could not help her fears as she had not met many good men and even those that she had seemed it and turned on her.

They all settled down to dinner and Kagome learned more about her new family. She looked forward to starting her new school hoping for a distraction from her painful memories. She headed up to bed early getting no sleep because as soon her eyes closed her memories of death and loss were given free reign. She instead thought of visiting or inviting Kasumi over to see how she and her family were prospering. She yearned to make new friends as well and hoped that she would be able to begin anew. She just hoped she would continue to be safe from the demons that haunted her mind, heart and soul.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Healing Damaged Hearts and Souls

_**Title: Shelter from Pain**_

_**Pairings: Jonathan Kent/Kagome Higurashi and implied Lionel Luthor/Martha Kent**_

_**Crossover: Inuyasha and Smallville. Smallville is outside of the original timeline. Inuyasha is also outside of the original timeline. **_

_**Author: darkmagewench**_

_**Rating: High M**_

_**Warnings: Explicit Sex, Language,Violence.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Smallville. I do however, own Kei, Kasumi and any other original character. **_

_**Meet**_

_**4**_

Kagome and Clark entered the school. Clark noted her fear as they passed the jocks. She immediately calmed once they reached the office. He showed her to her locker and class and they agreed to meet outside for lunch.

Lunch came quick for Kagome and they met outside. They went to a picnic table and she noted two other people there.

"Kagome these are my best friends Chloe Sullivan and Pete Ross," Clark said.

"Nice to meet you Kagome," they both said.

"Nice to meet you both as well," she replied.

They all talked and laughed through lunch. Chloe and Kagome had made a shopping date for Friday night. Kagome was truly happy to have made some friends. They went to the Talon after school and Kagome met Lana, Clark's crush. They both excused themselves after a while to get home.

"We are home," Kagome softly called.

"Welcome back," Jonathan said.

"Where is mom?" Clark asked.

"She has taken a job with Lionel Luthor," Jonathan bit out.

They both saw Kagome shiver as her eyes glazed over

"Kagome," they softly called in concern.

"Sorry. I am fine. How can she get involved with that man?"

she inquired.

"No idea I don't like it either but Martha has shown she will do what she wants," Jonathan said.

"In good news Kagome made friends already," Clark said.

"That is good," Jonathan agreed.

Kagome made dinner for them and they sat and talked. After dinner Kagome headed outside to the fields. She was singing again a song called Anything For You by Evanescence when Jonathan found her. She had disappeared right after she had met Lex whom had come to see Clark. He saw her shivering and gently put his coat around her bare shoulders. The minute he touched her the tears that had needed to fall came out. She clutched his shirt crying her loss of Yoko and Kuronue her friends and lovers. He held her rubbing her back in comfort and whispering: 'It will all be okay." She seemed so lost and hurt that he was scared for her. She seemed to be outwardly happy while her heart, mind and soul seemed shattered beyond repair.

"Thank you," she said with a shaky smile.

"Are you going to be okay?" he asked.

"I will with time. I hope," she answered sadly.

"I can't it is too soon," she answered.

"When you want to talk we are all here for you," he assured.

"Thank you. So is Mr. Bucks gone?" she inquired.

"Yeah," he said chuckling at her nickname for Lex.

"He liked you and your car," Jonathan remarked.

She shivered as that thought filled her with distaste.

"Well we are not for sale," she said.

"Good to hear," he joked.

"That car was a gift from my dear brother Sesshomaru," she

said.

"Sesshomaru Hokkai?" Jonathan asked surprised.

"Yeah he is my adopted brother," she said softly.

"He is a legend in business circles. He has even caused the Luthors upsets," he said chuckling.

"That is because they are evil and they upset him first," she replied softly.

"How?" he asked.

"Lionel Luthor messed with his most precious possession and Lex is guilty by association," she said softly.

"Who?" he asked.

"Me. His little princess," she explained softly.

"What did Lionel do?" he asked.

"The Bastard did what anyone like him would do when in possession of something inhuman, study it and cage it. Of course this time it was a young woman, who would sooner spit in his face then succumb to his 'charms,'" she spat the last word like it was vile.

"Kagome?" Jonathan asked fearfully.

"Yes he forced himself on me and no we could not do anything. My Sesshy tried to bring him down only to be captured and thrown in jail," she said her voice cracking.

She began to cry and he held her until she fell asleep in his arms totally exhausted. He for the first time hoped someone could take that Bastard down. He gently lifted her up and he carried her to her room. His own eyes filled with tears and he cried for what she had suffered. Something told him there were even more painful memories that were killing her and he vowed that he would be there for her. He knew Clark and hopefully Martha would help her as well.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Healing Damaged Hearts and Souls

_**Title: Shelter from Pain**_

_**Pairings: Jonathan Kent/Kagome Higurashi and implied Lionel Luthor/Martha Kent**_

_**Crossover: Inuyasha and Smallville. Smallville is outside of the original timeline. Inuyasha is also outside of the original timeline. **_

_**Author: darkmagewench**_

_**Rating: High M**_

_**Warnings: Explicit Sex, Language,Violence.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Smallville. I do however, own Kei, Kasumi and any other original character. **_

_**Visit**_

_**5**_

Kagome yawned as she descended the stairs. She had a decent nights sleep for the first time in months. She went on guard as a familiar aura hit her senses. 'What the hell is that Bitch Kei doing here?' she mentally growled.

"Hello Kagsy. How is my sweetie doing?" Kei questioned.

"Hey mom I am good. How are you?" she asked softly.

"I am good as well just came to visit my friend Martha," she

answered.

Kagome nodded and headed into the kitchen before her tight hold on her temper snapped.

"Good morning Kags," Clark greeted.

"Hey Clark, morning Jonathan-san," Kagome said with a warm

smile.

"Morning Kagome. Did you sleep well?" Jonathan asked.

"Yes thank you," she replied.

"Well I have to go me and Pete are going to hang out," Clark said.

"Have fun," Kagome said smiling.

Jonathan exited to do the work that needed to be done and Kagome gritted her teeth as someone entered the kitchen. She relaxed when she heard Martha's voice.

"Come join us," she said.

Kagome put on a false smile and headed into the living room.

"So sweetie how are Yoko and Kuronue?" she asked.

"Fine," Kagome lied with a fake smile still in place.

Inwardly she was seething, 'this bitch knows damn well how they are. She knows they are dead. How dare she?' Kagome's mind howled and raged.

"So mom how is business?" Kagome inquired.

"Pretty good. My boss has been doing well so he has given us

more time off," Kei smiled.

"That is great," Kagome said.

However; in her mind she wondered how many more of her friends had fallen to the evil Bastard she worked for.

"Hey honey, can you go get the snacks?" Martha asked.

"Sure," Kagome answered with a true smile, glad for the break

from Kei.

Kagome entered the kitchen and stood by the counter trying to compose herself before going back in.

"Hey," Kei said.

"What the fuck are you up to?" Kagome silently hissed.

"Look I just came to see Martha," she said.

"Yeah. How many more innocents are you going to sacrifice to

that Bastard?" she growled quietly.

"Look I have no ill intentions for Martha," Kei retorted.

"Yeah just like you had none for my brother your own son," she snarled.

"So Kagsy how is my little whore doing really? How did it feel to see those two lovers of yours die? Did you cry? I bet you enjoyed it being fucked like a little Bitch by their murderer," Kei taunted in a whisper.

"Get out," Kagome hissed quietly.

She clenched her hands into fists on the counter refusing to show any emotion other than anger.

"See you out there Hun," she taunted cruelly before grabbing one of the snack trays.

Kagome grabbed the other and brought it in. She set it on the table and excused herself to get a drink. She went back into the kitchen.

Jonathan came back into the kitchen and washed up. He noted Kagome's tense back and shoulders.

"Kagome," he said softly.

"Hey. How is it going?" Kagome said.

"Good. Are you okay?" he asked.

"Me yeah I am just peachy," she answered her voice cracking at

the end.

They both heard Kei and Martha laughing. He approached Kagome with worry as she was still not facing him. He gently set his hand on her shoulder and she turned to look at him and his eyes widened. Kagome's eyes were brimming with unshed tears and there were tear tracks running down her face.

"Kagome what is wrong?" he asked concerned.

"Just thought of something that is all," she said.

He pulled her gently into his arms and she clung brokenly to him sobbing. This was an agonized sound much worse than what he had heard when she broke down last night. He rubbed her back soothingly and whispered comforting words until her sobs ceased.

"Thank you again," she replied softly.

"No problem," he replied.

Kagome washed her face and excused herself to the living room. She entered the room and sat down on the couch beside Kei and she noted Martha was missing.

"Where did Martha go?" she asked.

"She went to go get a photo album," Kei replied.

"Oh," Kagome replied.

"I saw that my little whore. So is he next on your list?" Kei

whispered tauntingly.

"Fuck you Bitch. You know if anyone is a slut it is you," Kagome gritted out.

Kagome stood up and stormed into the kitchen to the surprise of Jonathan. She walked directly to the key rack.

"Kagome?" he asked softly his hand on her shoulder.

She turned around and her eyes looked angrier than he had ever seen her possibly angrier than he had seen anyone look.

"I have to get out of here for a while," she said.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Just for a drive," she replied keys in hand.

"Kagome," he began softly again trying to figure out what was

going on in her mind as well as confused at who she was angry at.

"I am not angry at you. Just I can not be here right now," she answered.

She walked out the door letting it slam behind her. Jonathan heard the roar of her engine and the tires squeal as she took off. Jonathan stood in the same spot worried and confused about what had upset her so and hoping she would come back safe and soon.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Healing Damaged Hearts and Souls

_**Title: Shelter from Pain**_

_**Pairings: Jonathan Kent/Kagome Higurashi and implied Lionel Luthor/Martha Kent**_

_**Crossover: Inuyasha and Smallville. Smallville is outside of the original timeline. Inuyasha is also outside of the original timeline. **_

_**Author: darkmagewench**_

_**Rating: High M**_

_**Warnings: Explicit Sex, Language,Violence.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Smallville. I do however, own Kei, Kasumi and any other original character. **_

_**Confidential**_

_**6**_

Jonathan sat in the living room a look of deep thought marred his features. It was now 12:00 am and no word had been heard from Kagome who had just burst out of there at noon. He heard the Viper's engine and waited. He looked up when Kagome entered the room.

"Kagome where have you been?" he asked.

"Out," she slurred sitting beside him.

"You are drunk. Kagome you are only 17. You are not even

legal age…"

he began lecturing but was cut off.

"No huh. Well I am old enough to be fucked whether I want to be or not," she slurred laughing drunkenly.

"Okay how did you get alcohol?" he demanded.

"Ran into Kas. She bought the drinks. Knows exactly how I feel," she slurred.

"What is going on?" he demanded gripping her arms and pulling her so her face was level with his.

She stared into his blue eyes before pulling back and looking away.

"Clark is lucky to have a mom and dad who love him. Must be nice," she said softly sighing.

"Kei loves you very much too," he said.

"And what the fuck are you basing that on exactly?" she demanded.

"She was very nice to you from what me and Martha saw," he said.

"Yeah well that Fucking Bitch knows how to play the fucking game damn well flawlessly," she yelled.

"What your language and your tone," he warned.

"That is your mother," he argued.

"Yeah some mother. Talk to me when you have a fucking clue," she demanded.

She stood up and walked up the stairs leaving a confused and angry Jonathan on the couch. He heard her door slam shut. He headed upstairs to go to bed when a smothered sound reached him. He looked towards Kagome's room and then he looked away still upset at her. He began to walk away to his room but the sound continued. He could not deny his curiosity any longer so he turned the handle and opened the door. There was a silver light on but that was it. Jonathan softly closed the door and waited for his eyes to adjust to the minimal lighting.

His blue eyes caught sight of his quarry. Kagome lay on her bed sobbing softly into the pillow. Her tiny lithe form shook with the intensity of her smothered sobs. Jonathan sat on the edge of the bed and placed his hand gently on her back. Her body noticeably flinched and she looked up fearfully. Relief washed over her when she saw it was only Jonathan.

"Ready to talk civilly about it now?" he asked.

"yeah. Look I know to you it seemed that Kei was sweet and I

am being horrible but you have to understand some things. Kei works for Shier and he is an evil and greedy Bastard. Think Lionel or Lex Luthor only one hundred times worse. That is only part of the issue. She hates me and insults me any time she can and she loves to play head games. Now I know you and Martha did not see this so I really don't expect you to believe me. She calls me a whore and degrades me any chance she gets. She literally lives to torment me. She knew my Kuronue and Yoko were dead and she used that fact against me to torture me. She then twisted the scene of you comforting me to insult me," she said softly.

"I am sorry I really did not know," he said.

"What I can not forgive is what she did to Souta," Kagome sadly stated.

"Souta?" he asked.

"My little brother and her only son. She got him killed and that Bitch did not even care," she cried.

She started sobbing and he pulled her into his arms rocking her like a parent would a child. Tears fell from his eyes as he held the broken woman.

"Kagome," he began.

"hm?" she tiredly asked.

"What else has happened to you?" he asked.

"Not yet trust me you could not take much more of my life in

one sitting. I can't even take it, but I am glad to have someone to confide in," she said with a yawn.

"I'll be here always, whenever you need to talk I will listen I promise," he promised.

"Thank you," she replied.

"Now get some sleep," he said softly.

She nodded and lay down and he tucked her in and brushed a soft kiss on her forehead. She smiled softly and her eyes fell closed. He stared at her sadly for what seemed like forever but in reality it was only ten minutes. He turned off the lamp and left the room. As he headed to his room he vowed to protect her from everything that wished to harm her even if it was her mother.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Healing Damaged Hearts and Souls

_**Title: Shelter from Pain**_

_**Pairings: Jonathan Kent/Kagome Higurashi and implied Lionel Luthor/Martha Kent**_

_**Crossover: Inuyasha and Smallville. Smallville is outside of the original timeline. Inuyasha is also outside of the original timeline. **_

_**Author: darkmagewench**_

_**Rating: High M**_

_**Warnings: Explicit Sex, Language,Violence.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Smallville. I do however, own Kei, Kasumi and any other original character. **_

_**Smash it (1)**_

_**7**_

Kikyo watched her reincarnation in the reflecting mirror. She began to set her plan to break her to pieces into motion. She wanted her soul back but above all she wanted to see her suffer before she died. She laughed wickedly as she knew this plan was fool proof.

The sun rose and the occupants of the Kent household hurried around. Clark and Kagome headed off to school.

"Have a good day you two," Jonathan said.

"You too," Kagome replied.

"We will see you later dad," Clark replied.

Clark and Kagome sat beside each other on the bus.

"Finally a new start to a new day and here is hoping it is better than yesterday," Kagome cheered softly.

"Yeah," Clark agreed.

They met up with Chloe and Pete and Chloe and Kagome began chatting instantly.

"So ready to shop Friday?" Chloe asked.

"Sure am," she replied.

"So Kags when is your mom going to contact you again?"

Clark asked.

"Hopefully not too soon I could do without a repeat of that," she said softly.

"What?" Chloe, Clark and Pete asked.

"Forget I said that. I can't talk about it right now," she said.

Clark and Kagome headed to math classes and promised to meet the others at lunch.

"So how did you do on the pop quiz?" Clark asked.

"I am not sure hopefully good enough," she replied.

The teacher handed back the quizzes overly disappointed with two exceptions Clark got a 92 and Kagome got a 94. They were both greatly relieved. They met Chloe and Pete for lunch and for once Kagome felt at ease.

Kagome and Clark went straight home and showed their quizzes to Martha and Jonathan and they told them how proud they were of both of them. Jonathan and Clark headed out for a father and son outing and would return later that night. Kagome went upstairs and did her homework. After a couple of hours she went downstairs to see if Martha would like some help.

"Martha-san could I help with dinner?" Kagome asked.

"Sure. That would be fun. We could even have a girls evening

while the men are out," Martha said smiling.

"Sounds good," Kagome agreed.

Kagome and Martha made dinner together and they ate. They shared girl talk and Kagome felt lighter than she had in years. Martha headed to bed and Kagome headed to her room. She sat at her computer and finished her essay for English class. She talked on-line with Chloe and Kasumi for a while than she began searching the web. She began to feel tired so she turned it off. She washed up and got ready for bed. She wore a black button up shirt which fell to mid-thigh and a pair of black bikini cut underwear. She lay on top of the covers and drifted off to a dreamless sleep. She heard a sound outside and it woke her up. She looked over at her clock and it read 12:00 am. She went outside to investigate but could see no one or nothing. She was suddenly hit from behind from what felt like a truck. She skidded painfully along the dirt and coughed at the dust that landing kicked up. She looked up only to feel pain in her heart as Clark stared down at her with a sneer.

"You home wrecking slut. You thought I would just let this slide huh?" he yelled.

"Clark what?" she asked.

"Enough I will not listen to anymore of your lies," he yelled.

Kagome felt something pierce her back and blood splashed Clark on the face partially covering his smirk. Kagome turned her head only to feel as if her heart were being torn from her chest. There stood Jonathan with a sword the very sword which was piercing her.

"Why?" she breathed.

"You are nothing but a whore, a filthy temptress and you will

pay," he snarled.

He pulled the sword out and she stifled her scream by gritting her teeth. Clark used her distraction and kicked her sending her small body smashing into the barn. She hit the ground her shirt now decimated and gone leaving her covered only by mud and her underwear. She lay on the cold, wet ground broken, bruised and bleeding hearing nothing but their cruel laughs and their combined footsteps signaling her doom.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Healing Damaged Hearts and Souls

_**Title: Shelter from Pain**_

_**Pairings: Jonathan Kent/Kagome Higurashi and implied Lionel Luthor/Martha Kent**_

_**Crossover: Inuyasha and Smallville. Smallville is outside of the original timeline. Inuyasha is also outside of the original timeline. **_

_**Author: darkmagewench**_

_**Rating: High M**_

_**Warnings: Explicit Sex, Language,Violence.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Smallville. I do however, own Kei, Kasumi and any other original character. **_

_**Smash it (2)**_

_**8**_

Kagome coughed and sat up holding her ribs. She sat up crying and tried to stand before they reached her. She heard a cold laugh and turned to the familiar sound. She turned just in time so the arrow grazed her left breast.

"Kikyo I should have known," Kagome growled.

"Well will you fight them or die?" Kikyo taunted.

"Neither I will undo what you have done I just need to figure

out how," she yelled.

"Pay attention slut," Clark taunted.

He grabbed her left arm and twisted it out of joint. Kagome used this to her advantage. She pushed her miko powers into a large blast which lit up the area. She fell to the ground feeling very weak. She looked towards Clark and noted that he was unconscious but she at least could not see that dark controlling aura around him anymore. She lay in relief and peace which was dangerous as she had forgotten the other pawn in Kikyo's game. She howled in pain as both her arms were used to pull her against a masculine chest.

"Jonathan-san please wake up," Kagome pleaded.

He threw her to the ground and slashed the sword at her. He caught her four times in the chest creating shallow cuts with the sword. Tears poured from her eyes as she did not have much power left.

"Die," he yelled.

The sword sliced towards her head but she rolled causing it to only graze her neck.

She felt helpless. Her only chance was to catch him off guard or kill Kikyo who was hiding.

"Kikyo damn it fight your own fucking battles for once," she screamed.

"Why? I much prefer watching you suffer," she said laughing evilly.

"You are just like that Bastard Naraku was," Kagome sneered.

Jonathan lunged at her again but she dodged. She began scanning for Kikyo so she could end this without hurting an innocent people. She searched the area for the aura of death and evil and she located her behind the barn. She ran towards her only to hit the ground. She looked up just in time as the sword was heading for her neck again. She kicked up sending the sword flying. She rolled to her feet quickly and two things happened simultaneously.

Jonathan recovered from the hit catching the dark dagger Kikyo threw towards him as Kagome threw her arms around him. She knew her only chance was to send enough of her energy directly into him or his mind and soul would be lost in the darkness forever. She moved forward catching his lips in a kiss. She pushed her energy forward as the kiss heated up. Kikyo used her control to force him to pierce kagome's back with the dagger. However, Kikyo screamed in rage as Kagome was not deterred.

Kagome quickly broke the kiss as she felt the darkness finally recede. Jonathan's blue eyes cleared and he looked with confusion and horror at his blood stained hands.

"I'll explain later," Kagome assured him.

Jonathan handed her his jacket but she shook her head.

"It will get ruined," she said softly.

"It is okay," he replied.

"Fine but I will buy you a new one," she said.

"Okay," he conceded.

"You should get yourself and Clark inside before…" she began

Jonathan stared in horror as a large spear pierced her left breast and her blood covered his face. Kagome's body landed unmoving in his arms. He heard a voice whisper in the wind: "So long Bitch."

Then Jonathan heard nothing but his own sobs. He held Kagome close and listened for a heartbeat but he heard nothing. The only sounds he heard were the cries escaping him, the crickets and the sound of Clark's approach. The final thing he heard before the thunder raged and the rain poured down soaking everything was Clark's croaked whisper: "Oh my God. No this just can't be." And Jonathan agreed it couldn't be real they were just having a nightmare. However, no matter how many times they closed and opened their eyes again everything was the same. Kagome still lay dead cradled between them now and they both felt their hearts shatter. Kikyo watched from a distance her cruel laugh rang through the dark: "Finally I have what I wanted."


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Healing Damaged Hearts and Souls

_**Title: Shelter from Pain**_

_**Pairings: Jonathan Kent/Kagome Higurashi and implied Lionel Luthor/Martha Kent**_

_**Crossover: Inuyasha and Smallville. Smallville is outside of the original timeline. Inuyasha is also outside of the original timeline. **_

_**Author: darkmagewench**_

_**Rating: High M**_

_**Warnings: Explicit Sex, Language,Violence.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Smallville. I do however, own Kei, Kasumi and any other original character. **_

_**Storm (1)**_

_**9**_

Jonathan and Clark sat cradling the young woman's unresponsive body. A violent storm began to kick up.

"We should get inside," Jonathan said.

"Yeah," Clark solemnly agreed.

They stood up and began to walk back towards the house. Jonathan was carrying Kagome and he held her against his heart. Clark walked behind his head bowed tears clouded his vision. Jonathan was not doing any better and he could swear the distance from the barn to the house had doubled or tripled in the past few minutes. Neither could fathom Kagome being dead and never talking to her again.

"Dad how? Why" Clark asked brokenly.

"I don't know," he brokenly replied.

The clouds seemed to turn black in that instant and the wind picked up surrounding the three.

"Is it another tornado?" Clark asked.

"I don't know," Jonathan answered.

However one look was all it took to rule this out as just a natural weather condition as only the Kent farm was being affected.

"What is happening now?" Jonathan called over the swirling winds.

Clark shook his head to indicate that he had no idea. The wind began to form a barrier around Jonathan and Kagome. Clark was pushed out by the force of the wind. He tried to rush at the gray dome that now held Jonathan and the dead Kagome.

"Damn it. What the hell is this? Give them back," Clark yelled at the structure.

Jonathan could see only darkness and he held Kagome closer more protectively.

"Where are we?" he asked aloud not really expecting an answer.

However, he was surprised when he received one.

"This is Aria it is a safe place to talk," a woman said.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

He suddenly found himself holding Kagome and standing in someone's room. A woman entered she had long green hair and wise blue eyes. She appeared to be middle aged.

"My name is Kayo. Please set Kagome on the bed," she said.

Jonathan set Kagome down and a silver symbol instantly began glowing on her forehead.

"What are you doing to her?" he demanded.

"Calm yourself. I am trying to undo what has been done," she said.

Her eyes closed as she tried to connect her power. Sweat formed on Kayo's brow. She suddenly slammed backwards and tears formed in her eyes.

"I can't. I can't by myself," she whimpered.

"Of course you can't she is dead," he choked out.

"Not yet. Ye merely believe her dead. However, if nothing is done soon ye and this world will be without her," she whimpered.

"I don't understand," he said running his hand through his hair in frustration.

"The dagger and the spear contained a spell. Her heart beat is merely silent however, it is getting quieter. She must be released soon or she will fade. However, given her life that may be the most merciful action," she said.

"You are talking about letting someone die. If you can help her that isn't right," Jonathan yelled.

"You don't understand but you will," she warned solemnly.

"Just help her," he snapped.

"Come here," she sighed.

Jonathan walked towards her.

"Place your hand on the symbol. Your job will be to bring her back," she said.

"What?" he asked confused.

"The spell has locked her in her own mind so to save her we must free her from the Hell that is her mind," she explained.

He nodded still confused however it became clearer as darkness surrounded him and the room vanished.

"Now be warned her memories are more than she can take so it is quite possible whatever you see may be more than you can take. Please bring her back to us," she pleaded

He disbelieved the warning. Even knowing what he did about her he believed she was exaggerating. However, his eyes widened and his heart constricted painfully as the scenery changed. He knew then he had been wrong and he hoped he would be able to do this.


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Healing Damaged Hearts and Souls

_**Title: Shelter from Pain**_

_**Pairings: Jonathan Kent/Kagome Higurashi and implied Lionel Luthor/Martha Kent**_

_**Crossover: Inuyasha and Smallville. Smallville is outside of the original timeline. Inuyasha is also outside of the original timeline. **_

_**Author: darkmagewench**_

_**Rating: High M**_

_**Warnings: Explicit Sex, Language,Violence.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Smallville. I do however, own Kei, Kasumi and any other original character. **_

_**Storm (2)**_

_**10**_

He was in a forest and his eyes looked at the corpses on the ground a lot of demons laid dead. However, one of the most painful parts was Kagome holding a young boy and he was dead.

"Souta please wake up I am here now," she sobbed.

Jonathan approached her shaking form.

"Kagome," Jonathan said relieved.

"She did this," she sobbed.

"Please come back," he pleaded.

Only his plea went unanswered and he choked on a scream as he was thrust into a much worse scene. Kagome was chained nude to the ground. A man chuckled evilly as he approached her. Jonathan wanted to run to her but this time he was forced to be merely a spectator. He studied Kagome's form and figured her to be thirteen. She was struggling against the chains but they held fast. He saw the man begin to laugh evilly. He noted his red eyes and sharp canines and figured he must be a demon. He felt rage bubbling beneath the surface as the thing taunted the terrified Kagome.

"You are untouched how sweet," he smirked.

"Let me go Bastard," she demanded.

He sunk to his knees feeling helpless as the scene continued.

"Tell me your friends secrets little priestess," he taunted.

"They have none," she gritted out.

He smacked her harshly across the face.

"We are going to have such fun Precious," he taunted.

Kagome began to struggle again and he drew his clawed hands across her chest. Kagome bit her tongue to keep her scream quiet.

"I am going to enjoy breaking you," he laughed wickedly.

He forcefully kissed her forcing his tongue into her mouth. She bit don causing him to yelp and her to get smacked harshly. Her head smacked the ground. Jonathan had his head resting on his knees he really hoped this scene would change soon. He did not think he could this one. He looked up when he heard her cry out and really wished he had not.

Rape lemon….

Naraku forced her legs open and he roughly entered her breeching her virgin barrier. Kagome screamed at the pain and she begged him to stop.

"Why? this is what I have always wanted. I have always wanted Kikyo," he said.

"I am not that Bitch," she growled.

"Who can tell the difference? Even your beloved Inuyasha can't. he is probably with Kikyo now. Probably doing the very same thing we are," he sneered.

"No," she brokenly sobbed.

Naraku chuckled evilly. He continued thrusting roughly into her. Kagome screamed at the pain it felt like he was tearing her in two. He cried out in pleasure as he came filling her with his vile, evil seed.

Raped done….

He undid the chains and left Kagome's broken body for anyone or thing to find. Kagome lay broken, bleeding and sobbing. Jonathan sat sobbing not believing that kind of evil could have happened to her. He walked to the familiar form of Kagome who stood by her younger form.

"Kagome let's go home," he said softly.

"How?" she asked.

"I am not sure but Kayo told me to bring you home and I want to take you back too," he said.

She fell into his arms sobbing.

"It will all turn out okay," he said softly.

"It has not happened yet. Did you not just see that scene what was done to me," she yelled.

"yes but I and Clark will keep you safe. You can't let that Bastard defeat you," he assured.

She sobbed brokenly clinging to him and he held her close. A light glowed surrounding them. He opened his eyes to find himself back in the room. He looked down and noticed kagome's heart beating regularly.

"Ye did it. Kagome is safe," she said.

The dome faded and Clark stared in surprise. The storm faded and his dad stood holding Kagome only her eyes fluttered open. Silver eyes met surprised blue eyes as she smiled softly at Jonathan.

"Thank you for bringing me home," she said.

"Always," he replied.

He set her down and she quickly found herself held in Clark's arms. Jonathan watched feeling somewhat guilty wondering given what he knew if Kayo was right that it would have been more merciful to just let her rest. However, merciful or not he knew he could not just let her die. If that made him selfish he did not care. He just hoped they could all make her learn happiness.


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Healing Damaged Hearts and Souls

_**Title: Shelter from Pain**_

_**Pairings: Jonathan Kent/Kagome Higurashi and implied Lionel Luthor/Martha Kent**_

_**Crossover: Inuyasha and Smallville. Smallville is outside of the original timeline. Inuyasha is also outside of the original timeline. **_

_**Author: darkmagewench**_

_**Rating: High M**_

_**Warnings: Explicit Sex, Language,Violence.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Smallville. I do however, own Kei, Kasumi and any other original character.**_

_**Shopping, Friends, and News**_

_**11**_

Friday afternoon Chloe and Kagome met at the Kent's.

"So ready to go?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah let's go," she said happily.

Kagome grabbed her keys and the two headed to Metropolis to the mall. They hit all the shops and had lunch at an Italian restaurant and then they hit more shops. They left the mall with ten bags each. They hopped into the Viper and headed home. Chloe and Kagome went up to her room and they hung out listening to music and chatting. They were called down for dinner.

"Hello again Chloe," Jonathan and Martha greeted.

"Hey Mr. and Mrs. Kent," she replied.

They both noted the happiness that was shining on Kagome's face.

"Hey Clark, Pete," Kagome said smiling.

"Hey Kags. You look well," they both greeted.

They sat down at the table all eating dinner together. Jonathan noticed the smile never left her face and he found himself staring longer then he intended. 'So beautiful,' he thought and he instantly berated himself for that.

"So how was your day?" Jonathan asked.

"Great. I haven't been to a mall with a friend in a long time,"

she said still smiling.

"Oh a letter came for you," Martha said.

"Oh thanks. I'll read it later," she said.

"Okay it is on the counter," she replied.

Kagome and Clark bid goodbye to Pete and Chloe and promised to meet them at the Talon tomorrow afternoon. They headed to the living room to talk.

"So I have some news," Martha broke in.

"What is it mom?" Clark asked.

"I am going to be going on an important business trip. I will be

in Washington for two weeks," she said.

"A trip with Lionel how great," Jonathan all but growled sarcastically.

"Jonathan it is a great opportunity and it will mean extra pay," she said.

Jonathan stormed out and Martha sighed and went upstairs. Clark and Kagome looked at each other.

"So what does your letter say?" Clark asked.

"I do not know. I will open it in a bit. However, I think I will go

check on your dad first," she said.

"Okay then I will wait here," he said.

Kagome walked outside and pulled her short black leather jacket close, as the night had a chill to it. She decided to check her garden as she had seen him admiring it sometimes. She walked along the moonlit path admiring the stars. She caught sight of a figure sitting amongst her red and black roses and the violet and pure crystal white vined flowers. They were demon hybrids and they were growing from seeds Yoko had given her. She walked over and sat beside him in silence.

"My wife is going to be alone with that Asshole for two weeks," he suddenly spoke up.

"I think things will work out you will see. Don't you trust Martha?" she began.

"Of course it is…" he began.

"That Bastard you don't believe me I know. However, worrying and growling about it is only going to hurt your relationship. Without trust love simply can not exist," she offered.

"You are very wise for your age," he said with a smile.

"I have learned a lot in the past four years; more than I could want to at times," she replied.

They both sat in silence for a few minutes.

"We should head back and see what my letter says and how Clark is," she said.

They walked back to the house and Clark met them at the door. They all sat on the couch and Kagome opened the letter. The penmanship gave it away immediately to her.

"'_Dear Princess…_

_ I hope you are doing well. I have heard word you are in the _

_area. Have you seen Kasumi or Kagura yet? I am writing to tell you a few pieces of news._

_1__st__ piece of news some of my assets have been converted into funds which I had deposited into your account._

_2__nd__ piece of news I wanted to inform you that Koga and Ayame and their pack are still alive and well. They have been asking about you and will probably find you soon._

_3__rd__ I have enclosed tickets for 2 weeks vacation for you, Clark, Jonathan, and three extras for Martha, Chloe and Pete. The date starts this coming week._

_I want to show my appreciation to those responsible for that smile on your radiant face. Now I will be there for your birthday this year as my sentence will be over. I will see you soon, My Sister, My shining star in the darkness._

_ Love your brother_

_ Sesshomaru_

_ Fluffy'_" she read happily.

She broke out in a huge smile as she finished reading the letter to them. Happy tears fell from her eyes and she felt her life was changing for the better finally.


	12. Chapter 12

Title: Healing Damaged Hearts and Souls

_**Title: Shelter from Pain**_

_**Pairings: Jonathan Kent/Kagome Higurashi and implied Lionel Luthor/Martha Kent**_

_**Crossover: Inuyasha and Smallville. Smallville is outside of the original timeline. Inuyasha is also outside of the original timeline. **_

_**Author: darkmagewench**_

_**Rating: High M**_

_**Warnings: Explicit Sex, Language,Violence.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Smallville. I do however, own Kei, Kasumi and any other original character.**_

_**Laughs and Tears**_

_**12**_

Martha had bailed on the trip choosing to go to Washington. Clark and Kagome could see that Jonathan was upset over it. However, Chloe, Pete, Jonathan and Kagome would be going to Sesshomaru's summer home in California on Monday. Martha left that morning for Washington in Lionel's private jet.

Kagome and Clark headed to lunch with Chloe and Pete at the Talon. They talked about the upcoming vacation. They all parted ways with promises to meet Monday at the Kent's at 6:00 am. They all looked forward to this Spring Break trip.

Clark headed off when they got home to see Lex and Kagome declined the invitation saying she had something to do. Kagome entered the house and stepped back in surprise. There sitting on the couch was someone she had not expected to see yet. She should have known this meeting would occur soon. She had hoped to be more prepared for this meeting when it had though. Kagome's eyes filled with tears and she knew she would be spotted soon. The visitor would be able to smell her tears and scent easily. She noted she also had a few other unexpected visitors. She slowly approached the living room feeling the distance had grown since that morning. She was somewhat afraid of how this meeting was going to go. Kagome's visitor finally caught her in a tearful hug.

"Kagome it is so good too finally see you again," she said.

"Oh Kasumi I wanted to see you but I was afraid of what you

thought of me," she said.

"You are always My dearest friend no matter what,' Kasumi assured.

"I am so glad," Kagome replied hugging her closer.

"Come sit," Kasumi said.

Kagome sat down beside her and instantly found her arms full of Rei, Aki, and Asari as they all hugged her in relief to see her and she them. Asari and Aki sat down on the couch but Rei remained on Kagome's lap. Her tiny hands holding Kagome's waist tight.

Jonathan entered to see the three children and a woman he did not know. He approached the living room after washing up and getting himself a cool drink. He nearly fell backwards in shock at what he heard next.

"Momma it is great to see you again. Can you tell us a story?" Rei asked still cuddled in Kagome's arms.

"Of course. What do you want to hear?" she asked softly.

"A love story Rei and Asari chimed.

"A fight story," Aki said.

"Okay. How about a romance and fight story as a compromise?" she asked softly.

"Yay," the three children cheered together.

"Okay. A long time ago their was a girl named Kagome," she began.

"Ooh is this story about you Momma?" Rei asked.

"Yes," Kagome replied.

"Yay we love those the best. And we have missed you sooo much," they chorused.

"Me too little ones," she replied honestly.

"So anyway. The young Miko was lost in a beautiful garden. She wandered around and found herself bumping into the garden's keeper, the sexy and beautiful silver kitsune Yoko Kurama and with him was his equally handsome partner Kuronue the bat demon. They both took pity on the young Kagome who had intrigued them. They helped her out and promised to meet her again. She went back to her camp and hoped to see the beautiful men again. Months passed and she finally met them again while looking for shards of the shikon no tama. She had become tired of being the weak one in her group and asked them to train her. They agreed only if she would stay in their castle. She happily agreed wanting to learn everything about the two demons that had already captivated her from the first moment she had seen them. Months again past and the three got closer to each other. Kagome soon found herself falling helplessly in love with her handsome heroes and they her. However, the next day as our young heroine was walking outside she found herself kidnapped by the terrifying Hanyou Inuyasha," she began the tale.

"Oh no," Asari, Aki and Rei said.

"Kuronue and Yoko will defeat him right?" they asked hopefully.

"Kuronue and Yoko picked up the trail and found Inuyasha in his forest. Inuyasha tried to use his legendary sword but it was rendered useless when Yoko's famed rose whip caught it. The three were soon locked in a close battle and injuries had piled up on both side. However, Yoko and Kuronue managed to finally defeat the terrifying Hanyou. They rescued Kagome and took their princess back to their castle surrounded by both of their strong arms. They lived their lives full of happiness and love. The End," Kagome related softly.

The three children smiled and said: "Thank you for the beautiful story." They hugged and kissed her.

"Kagome. I know there is more. Um kids could you go play outside in the yard for a while," Kasumi said.

Jonathan was still standing in the same spot shocked.

"See you soon Aunty Kagome," Asari and Aki said.

"See you soon Mom," Rei said to Kagome.

The children had gone outside and could be heard laughing.

"So Kagome why do I smell that Bastard's scent all over you?" Kasumi growled her face shifting.

"Okay I will let you know," she said.

"Young man come sit," Kasumi said.

Jonathan came in and sat on the couch beside Kagome as Kasumi remained seated on her other side.

"The true story is that Yoko and Kuronue were murdered right in front of me by Inuyasha shortly after we had begun our happy lives. I was helpless and forced to watch as the two men I loved more than life itself were murdered. Inuyasha figured I guess that even that was not enough for me. He forcefully took me several times and then…" she broke off sobbing.

Jonathan was about to hug her but Kasumi beat him to it. She held Kagome in her arms her head coming to rest near Kagome's neck. The scent of Inuyasha was so strong there that she brushed Kagome's long hair aside and feraly growled as her eyes bled crimson. Kasumi's human guise completely faded as her anger grew. Jonathan's eyes widened both at the woman's change and at the long scar across Kagome's jugular vein and the strange marking at the juncture of her neck and shoulder.

"That Bastard marked you," Kasumi feraly hissed.

Kagome clung closer sobbing however, in doing so she activated one of Kasumi's other abilities. Kasumi had the ability to see things that had happened and read things off of a person. What she read off of Kagome caused her to fully shift into fox demon form and an agonized howl tore itself from Kasumi's throat.


	13. Chapter 13

Title: Healing Damaged Hearts and Souls

_**Title: Shelter from Pain**_

_**Pairings: Jonathan Kent/Kagome Higurashi and implied Lionel Luthor/Martha Kent**_

_**Crossover: Inuyasha and Smallville. Smallville is outside of the original timeline. Inuyasha is also outside of the original timeline. **_

_**Author: darkmagewench**_

_**Rating: High M**_

_**Warnings: Explicit Sex, Language,Violence.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Smallville. I do however, own Kei, Kasumi and any other original character.**_

_**Through Your Eyes**_

_**13**_

Jonathan stared with fear and awe at the demon fox sitting on his living room floor. It was larger than the couch and had he not seen it himself he never would have believed it. Kasumi's eyes were glowing crimson and more unlike most foxes she had flames on the top of her forehead like a tattoo. Kagome was slowly approaching her. Kasumi's eyes filled with tears as she began to see that day through Kagome's eyes.

**Flashback….**

Kagome was chained to a tree her Miko powers rendered useless. Kasumi noted through studying her aura at the time that she was pregnant with both Yoko and Kuronue's children one boy and one girl. She saw as Yoko and Kuronue were slaughtered by Inuyasha. She saw as Inuyasha walked towards Kagome.

"Isn't that sweet they left you something to remember them by," he said patting her flat stomach.

Kagome's only reply was a broken sob.

"How touching," he sneered.

His claws punctured her stomach ripping the two unborn children from the helpless Kagome's womb.

"There we can't have those in there," he said with a cruel smirk.

"Bastard," she sobbed.

He smacked her to the ground and he tied her down despite her struggling. He sliced her clothes off scratching her with his claws at the same time.

**Rape lemon….**

He positioned himself at her entrance and thrust in harshly. She screamed in agony. Her screams continued as he repeatedly thrust in to her as hard as he could. Her tiny body scraped against the ground by the intensity of his violent thrusts. He continued this torture for hours until he was exhausted. As he came for the last time he marked her as his forever by biting down on the juncture of her neck and shoulder.

**Rape lemon done….**

She was untied and lay broken on the ground. Blood ran from her hips where he had gripped his claws into her and down her thighs from his harshness. Blood also fell from the scratch on her jugular as well as her stomach from him ripping her unborn children from her. He left her promising to find her again. Kagome had stood painfully and stumbled the best as could heading back to the closest place her home.

**End Flashback….**

Kagome approached Kasumi as she let out another agonized howl. Kagome dropped to her knees wrapping her arms around the fox. Kasumi shifted slowly back to human form and hugged Kagome closer. She began to sob clutching Kagome protectively. Jonathan knelt beside them both.

"I am so sorry Kasumi. I forgot about your power. I should have been more careful," Kagome sobbed out.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. I just wish you did not water down your stories and try to bear the pain by yourself," she said.

"What happened?" Jonathan asked.

"I forgot that Kasumi's one ability enables her to see and read something that has happened to a person. In other words she saw the first segment of what finally caused me to run when I came here," she said sadly.

Kasumi pulled back and looked Kagome over and she knew Kasumi's power was scanning her. Kagome watched her with fear wondering what had caused the frown that had taken over her friend's features again. Jonathan watched confused as tears filled Kasumi's eyes again and a look of deep sorrow filled her face. Kagome looked at Kasumi than to Jonathan suddenly feeling she would not like what she was about to find out. Kagome gripped Jonathan's hand in fear as she awaited Kasumi's answer. Kasumi place her hand on Kagome's abdomen and she began to sob and Kagome moved closer gripping Jonathan's hand tighter awaiting the news that was probably going to shatter her world anew, as whatever her friend had seen had caused her normally carefree friend to cry as if her heart were broken.


	14. Chapter 14

Title: Healing Damaged Hearts and Souls

_**Title: Shelter from Pain**_

_**Pairings: Jonathan Kent/Kagome Higurashi and implied Lionel Luthor/Martha Kent**_

_**Crossover: Inuyasha and Smallville. Smallville is outside of the original timeline. Inuyasha is also outside of the original timeline. **_

_**Author: darkmagewench**_

_**Rating: High M**_

_**Warnings: Explicit Sex, Language,Violence.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Smallville. I do however, own Kei, Kasumi and any other original character.**_

_**Breakdown and Breakthrough**_

_**14**_

Jonathan brought Kagome's form to rest against his chest as she began to shake with fear.

"What is it Kasumi?" she asked.

"Your body sustained a lot of damage from Inuyasha's attacks.

Your Miko powers healed most of the injuries. However, they only healed the life threatening ones," she said softly.

"What are you saying?" she asked fearfully.

"I really hate being the bearer of bad news for my best friend," she sobbed.

"It is okay. Just please tell me," she pleaded.

"You will never be able to have children again," she choked out sobbing.

"No," Kagome sobbed.

"I am so sorry," Kasumi cried.

"Not your fault," she sobbed.

Kasumi hugged her tight as did Jonathan and they were all crying the tears stopped after a while.

"I will kill that Bastard," Kasumi growled.

"No I refuse to allow anyone else to die by his hands. I can not

bear to lose anyone else," Kagome begged.

"Okay. I will do anything to see your smile. So if it will make you happy I will not look for trouble. However, I will not promise that if I see him near you that I will not protect you," she said.

"I know and I love you for that," Kagome replied smiling.

"And I you," Kasumi replied.

Kasumi pulled Kagome into a kiss. Jonathan's jaw dropped open at the two. The kiss was very hot as it had quickly become an open mouth one. They pulled away laughing.

"Hey Kasumi what are you and the kids doing this week? 'Cause we are all heading to Fluffy's summer home," Kagome said.

"I'd love too," she replied smiling.

"See you guys Monday at 6:00 am," Kagome replied smiling.

The kids came in and Kagome hugged and kissed them promising to see them soon. Kagome walked them to the door smiling as they left. Kagome turned to see Jonathan staring confused at her.

"So are you and Kasumi…" Jonathan began.

He was cut off by Kagome's laugh and the shake of her head.

"No we are just best friends. However, demons are different at expressing emotions than humans," she explained.

"How long have you known Kasumi?" he asked curiously.

They both walked over and sat on the couch.

"About 3 years now. I know that does not sound long, but it is the experiences you share not just the time which affects a bond. We have been through many happy and many more tough times which have brought us closer together. I was there for every one of those children's births," she replied with a reminiscent smile on her face.

"Speaking of the children is Rei your little girl?" he asked curiously.

"Sort of. You see that birth was hard for Kasumi. When Rei was finally out her heart was not beating. I was cradling her tiny body against my body. I began crying I remember and all of a sudden her tiny heart began to beat. Now Kasumi had been so happy that she had pronounced me Rei's second mother. We both raised that tiny girl and we all became a family. I love her entire pack and they me," she said softly.

"Wow. So in a way you do have children," he replied comfortingly.

"Yes, but it still hurts that I will never be able to have my own. But I can always adopt right?" she asked.

"We did Martha can't have children either," he assured.

"Than I won't dwell on it," she said softly.

"Good," he answered softly.

They just sat talking about the coming vacation.

"So what is Sesshomaru's summer home like?" Jonathan asked.

"Oh it is beautiful. It is a large Japanese style mansion. With a

large garden overlooking the beach," she explained with a reminiscent smile.

"It sounds really beautiful," he replied.

They both looked forward to the coming trip.


	15. Chapter 15

Title: Healing Damaged Hearts and Souls

_**Title: Shelter from Pain**_

_**Pairings: Jonathan Kent/Kagome Higurashi and implied Lionel Luthor/Martha Kent**_

_**Crossover: Inuyasha and Smallville. Smallville is outside of the original timeline. Inuyasha is also outside of the original timeline. **_

_**Author: darkmagewench**_

_**Rating: High M**_

_**Warnings: Explicit Sex, Language,Violence.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Smallville. I do however, own Kei, Kasumi and any other original character.**_

_**Vacation (1)**_

_**15**_

6:00 am Monday saw Chloe, Clark, Jonathan, Kagome, Pete, Kasumi and her kids at the Kent table.

"So is everyone ready?" Kagome asked after they ate the breakfast she had prepared.

"Yeah," they chorused.

She got the dishes done and they all got to the airport. They all sat on the plane anxiously awaiting this trip.

"So what is this place like?" Chloe asked.

"It is a beautiful Japanese style mansion with a large beautiful

garden overlooking the beach," Kagome replied.

Chloe looked at the young girl cradled in Kagome's arms.

"Wow Rei really likes you. She can't stop smiling even while she is sleeping," Chloe commented.

"Yeah she is like my daughter. I love her," Kagome replied smiling.

"That is so sweet. So are you ready to make the guys drool with our swimwear?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah," Kagome replied smiling.

Jonathan and Clark sat behind them.

"So dad how well do you know Kasumi?" Clark asked.

"Not very. I just met her yesterday," he replied.

Kasumi and Asari and Aki sat beside Pete. The flight passed quickly. They arrived at the house by cab.

"Okay everyone choose your rooms first and then we can decide on what to do. I am the first room on the right upstairs and Fluffy's room is the one directly across the hall. All others are open," she said smiling.

Jonathan, Clark and the others picked their rooms. Jonathan choose the one right beside Kagome's, Clark picked the one beside Sesshomaru's, Chloe picked beside Clark's, Kasumi and the kids were across from hers and Pete took the one beside her. Each room had its own bathroom attached and large walk in closets. They all unpacked and reconvened downstairs.

"So now what does everyone want to do?" Kagome asked.

"Beach, shop, video games," came various shouts.

"Okay let's try putting this to a vote, as we will do all those

things anyway while we are here," Kagome suggested.

They each wrote on a single piece of paper and Kagome took the papers. She sorted out the votes and she tallied up the winner.

"Okay the winner by a majority is the beach," Kagome cheered.

They all changed into their swimsuits and they put some clothing overtop. They walked down to the beach and then chose a spot. They set their towels down and they lay soaking up some sun and talking. They were all becoming good friends.

"Hey let's swim," Chloe said.

"Sure," Kasumi agreed.

"Okay," the rest agreed.

Swimwear was revealed and Clark was sure if he were a human he would have sustained a nosebleed by how hot Kasumi looked. She had on a sky blue bikini which brought out the blue of her eyes. Kagome also looked hot too and all eyes fell on her. She wore a black bikini with silver stripes. This brought out her blue eyes beautifully. The bikini showcased her beautiful figure; slim waist, ample hips, ample breasts and her toned legs, thighs and ass. Kagome and the others began a game of beach ball. Kagome was inwardly feeling very nervous as her glamour spell would only be good for an hour and after that her scars would become visible. She just hoped they finished the game and she could cover up with no one being the wiser.


	16. Chapter 16

Title: Healing Damaged Hearts and Souls

_**Title: Shelter from Pain**_

_**Pairings: Jonathan Kent/Kagome Higurashi and implied Lionel Luthor/Martha Kent**_

_**Crossover: Inuyasha and Smallville. Smallville is outside of the original timeline. Inuyasha is also outside of the original timeline. **_

_**Author: darkmagewench**_

_**Rating: High M**_

_**Warnings: Explicit Sex, Language,Violence.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Smallville. I do however, own Kei, Kasumi and any other original character.**_

_**Vacation (2)**_

_**16**_

The game ended a little after an hour. Clark, Pete and Kasumi's kids reached the shore first. Kagome walked their way and Jonathan, Chloe and Kasumi behind her. The journey was silent but Kagome's gasp broke it.

"Ow what happened there Kags?" Chloe asked.

This question drew Kasumi's and Jonathan's gazes to Kagome's back. Just about her lower back was a long scar almost right across. Kagome was pushing her powers to keep her scars hidden but they were quickly waning. She was glad only one was visible. She dried up and pulled her clothes on before anything else showed.

"It was a long time ago Chloe and it was done by a man. I pissed him off and he slashed me with something sharp," she replied softly.

"I will kill that Bastard," Kasumi muttered enraged.

Chloe and Jonathan looked towards her curiously.

"Who?" Chloe asked her journalistic curiosity piqued.

"Leave it be," Clark said softly sensing something wrong in the

way Kasumi and Kagome avoided looking at anyone.

Kagome lay on the blanket reading. The others were broken off into little groups. Jonathan walked over and sat beside Kagome.

"What are you reading?" Jonathan asked.

"The Devil's Daughter by Laura Drewry," she answered.

"So do you want to talk about your scar?" he asked.

"Not right now. Could you check on Kasumi though for me?"

she asked.

"Sure," he replied.

Kagome smiled sadly as he was about to get the answer to his question and she hoped he would not hate her.

Jonathan wandered along the beach looking for Kasumi. It occurred to him she may know what happened as she had gotten pretty damn angry. He decided to check on her then maybe Kagome would be ready to talk later. He found her angrily kicking a fence muttering angrily.

"Bastard. What he did was not enough?" she growled angrily.

"Kasumi. Are you okay?" he asked.

"No. I guess Kags sent you to check on me. She is thoughtful

like that. Which is why I can't believe he could do that to her. After everything she did for him. She befriended that Asshole. Inuyasha even got to be her first love. He dragged that girl's heart through the dirt but, she still loved him. When she finally moved on found someone who loved her for her they were ripped from her. Then the two innocent symbols of that love were killed. Then he had the nerve to demean her like that. Raping her was not enough. He had to find her again. He had the nerve to use her like a Bitch, like she were nothing but his dog. He had the nerve to mar her beautiful body with such angry scars because she attempted to resist his desire to have her as his dog," she hissed.

Jonathan felt he may be sick from what Kasumi was revealing to him.

"Oh God," Jonathan's voice broke.

They headed back and he hoped to see Kagome.

"Hey dad, Kasumi," Clark greeted.

"Hey. Where is Kagome?" Jonathan asked.

"She went home. Said she needed to be alone," he said.

"Let's go," Kasumi said.

Kagome lay on her bed sobbing brokenly. She had the stereo on it was playing All That I'm Living For by evanescence. She had her eyes closed and she heard as they all entered the house. She held the blade to her neck and pushed down just as the door opened. Before darkness took her she heard a scream and then nothing.


	17. Chapter 17

Title: Healing Damaged Hearts and Souls

_**Title: Shelter from Pain**_

_**Pairings: Jonathan Kent/Kagome Higurashi and implied Lionel Luthor/Martha Kent**_

_**Crossover: Inuyasha and Smallville. Smallville is outside of the original timeline. Inuyasha is also outside of the original timeline. **_

_**Author: darkmagewench**_

_**Rating: High M**_

_**Warnings: Explicit Sex, Language,Violence.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Smallville. I do however, own Kei, Kasumi and any other original character.**_

_**Vacation (3)**_

_**17**_

Jonathan ran into the room followed closely by Kasumi. Jonathan cradled Kagome's body in his arms. Kasumi set on the bed beside the two. Everything was eerily quiet. Jonathan had been the only sound in that room which had been his scream five minutes ago. Kasumi brushed Kagome's hair out of the way. Jonathan noted that the strange mark had vanished from her neck.

"It is time," Kasumi said.

"For what?" Jonathan asked.

"Time to wake Sleeping Beauty," she replied.

"You can save her?" he asked.

"I should be able to revive her," she assured.

She leaned over Kagome's dead form and she allowed her human guise to fade. Kasumi licked her lips and bit down right where Inuyasha's mark had been before and she remained that way for five minutes. Kasumi sat up and regarded Kagome sadly.

"Now we wait," Kasumi said softly.

Both Kasumi and Jonathan watched Kagome's still form for any signs of life. They were both silent at first thinking about how Kagome had come into their lives.

"You remember the first time I met you don't you Kags?" Kasumi suddenly spoke.

"How did you meet her?" Jonathan asked curiously.

"Well it was 500 years ago for me a lot less for Kags. Anyway Kags had found herself in trouble like many times before and so many after. However, the Bustards that were harassing her were causing a ruckus on my lands. I went to investigate to see that they had this young and very beautiful woman chained between two trees. Now that had my attention. Also the fact that this woman showed no fear and was yelling obscenities left right and centre and that made me move. I approached and they came towards me. I took most of them out however, I was distracted momentarily when I untied Kags and the leader had stuck his sphere right through my chest. I really thought I was done right then and there but Kags opened those beautiful silver eyes. She seemed to form a crimson bow and arrow out of thin air. Next thing I know is that rotten Bastard was dead. Kags here was unlike any Miko I had ever known. She used her powers to save me. You saved me Babe and I save you. Don't you see that is how it has always got to be? You can not leave us. You have to live for us. So you see you just can't be gone," Kasumi said her voice breaking.

"Kasumi everything will turn out okay," Jonathan said.

Kasumi nodded choosing to believe that as it had worked before. So she had to believe Kags would make it this time too Otherwise what was she without Kags? She owed everything to this tiny Miko.

"So any other stories you have about Kagome?" Jonathan asked.

"Yes I have lots including some embarrassing moment's stories," she said smiling

"Tell me another story," he said.

Kasumi smirked evilly and Jonathan looked at her and wandered if this was a good idea.

"Okay. Oh Kags if you don't wake up soon I will tell him your favorite and most embarrassing story," Kasumi taunted.

Kasumi instantly found a hand placed over her mouth cutting her story short. She traced her eyes along the arm coming to rest her surprised eyes on Kagome's silver ones.

"Don't tell that story," Kagome pleaded blushing.

"Alright I won't," Kasumi relented smiling.

Kagome instantly found herself being hugged between Kasumi and Jonathan both crying tears of relief.

"I'm sorry I won't do this again. I just got so depressed and I could not take it anymore and I especially did not wish to walk forever marked as that Bastard's property," she whispered.

"It is okay as long as you don't do it again," Jonathan said.

"Agreed," Kasumi said.

Kagome smiled agreeing to stay. Kasumi looked at Kagome and instantly realized she had forgotten the side effect of reviving Kagome like that. She looked sheepishly at Kagome who was looking at Jonathan's surprised face and her sheepish one with confusion. Then realization hit and Kagome screamed luckily the others were outside and did not hear it.


	18. Chapter 18

Title: Healing Damaged Hearts and Souls

_**Title: Shelter from Pain**_

_**Pairings: Jonathan Kent/Kagome Higurashi and implied Lionel Luthor/Martha Kent**_

_**Crossover: Inuyasha and Smallville. Smallville is outside of the original timeline. Inuyasha is also outside of the original timeline. **_

_**Author: darkmagewench**_

_**Rating: High M**_

_**Warnings: Explicit Sex, Language,Violence.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Smallville. I do however, own Kei, Kasumi and any other original character.**_

_**Vacation (4)**_

_**18**_

"Kasumi," Kagome screamed.

Jonathan looked down still at the woman he had cradled in his arms. She was a goddess. Her long black hair now had dark violet, blue, red and silver streaks. Her eyes were silver but around the black pupil they had a dark blue sheen and in the centre of each pupil there was a dark violet circle. Her face was more feline like especially her eyes. On each of her cheek bones she had 3 triangular stripes they were silver and deep blue. On the top of her forehead was an eclipse. The dark moon was a hint of part of her powers. Her feminine nails were sharper and more deadly. They were a deep violet color with red tips. Her eyes were marked with a red and silver eye shadow. Atop her head she had black fox ears with silver, blue and violet on the tips. He felt something soft against his arm and leg and he looked down. Jonathan gasped in surprise Kagome now had four tails. Each was black but one had a red tip, the other blue another violet and the last silver. All other changes were obscured from his view by the clothes she wore. However, Kagome knew they were there just the same.

"Sorry Kags. I forgot," Kasumi said with a smirk belying the lie she was telling.

"Um Kagome?" Jonathan asked.

"Kasumi did it on purpose. You see when I died one time the jewel gave me this form so I could be its eternal guardian. However, this form can only come out in a dire situation or when another demon revives me," she explained.

"Oh I see. So Kasumi brought this form to the surface by reviving you," Jonathan said.

"Yes. I understand if you do not want me around. Who would…" she trailed off in a soft, sad tone.

"You are still you. We will always have a warm welcome at our home for you," he assured.

"Thank you for everything," Kagome sincerely said.

"You're very welcome," he said.

He took note of the sharp canines which looked like fangs as she had spoke. He was staring at her ears wandering if they were as soft as they looked. Finally curiosity won out and Jonathan reached over and began rubbing the kitsune Kagome's ears.

"So soft," he said.

He continued petting her ears and he was startled to hear what sounded like purring and Kagome leaned into the touch. Jonathan did not notice her pained expression at first until Kasumi's chuckles reached his ears. He noticed Kagome's face was flushed and she looked to be in pain. He pulled his hands off her ears worried about what had happened to her.

Kagome, however, was still sitting with her head bent. Her face was still flushed and her breathing labored.

"Kagome are you okay?" Jonathan asked worriedly.

"yeah Kags are you feeling alright?" Kasumi chuckled

smirking.

"Bite me," Kagome growled panting.

"What is wrong? Poor Miko trying not to jump someone's bones," Kasumi teased.

"Say what?" Jonathan asked still confused.

"Kagome you should not deny your instincts I try not to it brings pain," Kasumi said.

"That is the difference between us my friend," Kagome said.

"True and your innocence is one part I love about you," Kasumi said smiling.

Kagome's breathing slowly returned to normal and her face was no longer flushed.

"What was that?" Jonathan asked still confused.

"You caused it," Kasumi chuckled again.

"Me?" Jonathan confusedly asked.

"Yep. You see demons ears are very sensitive. You might as well have been fondling her breasts," Kasumi said chuckling.

Jonathan choked and sputtered, his face flustered and Kagome's face famed red.

"Thank you for that," Kagome growled lunging at Kasumi.

She knocked Kasumi to the bed and the two rolled around on the bed. Laughter began and Jonathan stared at the two their bond of friendship clear.

"So uh is that true about your ears?" he asked.

"Yes and ten times worse are the tails," Kagome replied blushing.

"Sorry," he apologized.

"Not your fault," she assured.

They headed downstairs to begin a new day.


	19. Chapter 19

Title: Shelter from Pain

_**Title: Shelter from Pain**_

_**Pairings: Jonathan Kent/Kagome Higurashi and implied Lionel Luthor/Martha Kent**_

_**Crossover: Inuyasha and Smallville. Smallville is outside of the original timeline. Inuyasha is also outside of the original timeline. **_

_**Author: darkmagewench**_

_**Rating: High M**_

_**Warnings: Explicit Sex, Language, Violence.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Smallville. I do however, own Kei, Kasumi and any other original character.**_

_**Home**_

_**19**_

The rest of the vacation passed without incident. They all formed a closer

bond to each other and had become like a family. Kagome's form had returned to normal and it was now time to head home. The plane ride was long and Kagome was resting against Jonathan's shoulder and Rei was sleeping in her lap. Jonathan noted that Kasumi was resting her head against Clark's shoulder.

They arrived back to the form around noon. Jonathan headed off to do the chores. Kagome headed in to make lunch for everyone as she noted that Martha was surprisingly nowhere in sight. Chloe had headed home as had Pete. Kasumi, Asari, Rei, Aki, Cark and Jonathan all ate lunch with Kagome.

"Mom can I stay with Kagome Momma for a while?" Rei asked.

"Sure, We will be back in a soon anyway for…" Kasumi trailed off.

"Oh yeah," Rei said nodding her head.

"What? What is happening soon?" Kagome asked.

"Nothing," Kasumi teased.

"Okay then," Kagome said knowing she would get nothing out of Kasumi.

They all finished lunch and Kasumi pulled Clark and Jonathan outside. Kagome gave her a questioning look but it went unanswered. She went back to doing the dishes. Rei was helping her do the dishes.

**With Kasumi, Clark and Jonathan….**

"What is up?" Clark asked.

"Next Friday is Kagome's birthday," Kasumi announced.

"We should do something special for her," Jonathan said.

"Exactly what I was thinking. I want to throw a surprise party

for her here. I know Fluffy is coming here so we will inform him and anyone who comes with him that it is a surprise party," she said smiling.

"Who else is coming?" Clark asked curiously.

"Oh just some old friends," Kasumi replied with a sly smile.

"Sounds good," Clark and Jonathan agreed.

"Excellent. Now how about you, Clark, or Martha take Kagome out for a drive somewhere Friday night around 5:00 pm that way me and the others can get in and set up for the party. Bring Kags back around 6:30 pm and we will be all set. Sound Good guys?" Kasumi asked.

"Yeah I'll take her for a drive and then the rest of you can set up," Jonathan agreed.

"Great. Now let's go back inside before Kags gets suspicious," Kasumi said smiling.

They entered the house and Kagome met them at the door. Rei was on her back the young girl having asked her for a piggyback ride. Kagome knelt down and Rei got off of her back. Kasumi lifted her up into a hug and she placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Be good for Kags sweetheart," Kasumi said.

"Of course I will mom," Rei said.

Rei hopped into Kagome's arms and snuggled close to her heart.

"So is Martha coming home tonight?" Kagome asked.

"No apparently they are running late. She will be back

tomorrow," Jonathan sighed.

"It will be fine dad," Clark said.

"Yeah I guess," Jonathan replied.

Kagome and Rei went out to the garden. Jonathan and Clark went out to buy some things for the party as Kasumi had suggested on the way back to the house. They arrived home at 6:00 pm and hid the supplies in Clark's room. They went downstairs and noticed that Rei and Kagome were setting the table. There were fresh flowers Jonathan recognized them from Kagome's garden. They were a light aqua color with violet leaves mixed in. He noted that Kagome had one fastened into her hair and that Rei herself wore a crown of flowers. They sat and ate as well as talked just like the close knit family group they had become.


	20. Chapter 20

Title: Shelter from Pain

_**Title: Shelter from Pain**_

_**Pairings: Jonathan Kent/Kagome Higurashi and implied Lionel Luthor/Martha Kent**_

_**Crossover: Inuyasha and Smallville. Smallville is outside of the original timeline. Inuyasha is also outside of the original timeline. **_

_**Author: darkmagewench**_

_**Rating: High M**_

_**Warnings: Explicit Sex, Language, Violence.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Smallville. I do however, own Kei, Kasumi and any other original character.**_

_**Nightmares(1)**_

_**20**_

The next day Jonathan, Kagome, Clark and Rei sat at the table eating breakfast. Jonathan sat at the head of the table, Kagome and Clark sat on either side of him and Rei sat on Kagome's lap. Martha entered the room and noticed they had yet to notice her. They were still laughing at something and talking. They looked up after about five minutes and finally saw her.

"Good morning mom," Clark greeted.

"Good morning everyone," she replied smiling.

"Hey," Jonathan and Kagome replied.

"Who is this?" Martha asked reaching for Rei.

Rei instantly recoiled snuggling closer to Kagome's chest and soft whimpers escaped her.

"Sorry she is like this around people she does not know. It takes her a little bit of time to get comfortable around people," Kagome explained.

"Oh I see. So what are your plans for today?" Martha asked.

"Well I was going to work in my garden for a bit, and then I and Rei were going to the park, than meet Clark and the others at the Talon," Kagome related.

"Oh what about you Clark?" she asked.

"Me and Pete are going to hang out than go to the Talon," he said.

"Jonathan?" she asked.

"I have to get to work," he said.

He stood up and took his dish to the sink and then went out to the fields. Kagome did the dishes and Martha had gone upstairs to shower and change. She came down to find no one in the house. She had to get to work so she went outside to try and see someone. She found Kagome and Rei in a garden. She was teaching Rei how to make a basket of flowers and Rei was doing very well. She approached them sitting beside Kagome.

"Hey Kagome um I can't find Jonathan so I wanted to let you know I have another business trip," she said softly.

"Okay. Anything else?" she asked her voice turning slightly cold.

If Martha noticed she did not mention it.

"So how did you meet Rei?" she asked.

"I was there when she was stillborn and I revived her. I helped

my friend Kasumi raise her. She is like my own little girl," she explained.

Neither of them noticed Jonathan watching the three or that he was in hearing distance.

"Um Kagome what is going on around here?" she asked.

"You are not around much so it is not a surprise you did not

notice how we have all become family," she said.

"I have to work for this family," she said.

"Why Lionel?" Kagome asked in a deceptively calm voice.

"He offered and he pays well and the work is challenging," she said.

"So you are honestly going to tell me there is nothing there?" Kagome coldly asked.

"No. I love Jonathan but…" she trailed off.

"But? Look Martha you had better choose quick because damn it I will not watch you drag a heart as sweet as Jonathan's through the blender until you finally decide your own life," she yelled.

"Kagome you are being a little unfair," she pleaded.

"No Martha I am not I do not want to see anyone else suffer that kind of pain. If you truly think you want something else than whatever; just do not keep him as your back up in case things do not work out in your new life because that will only lead to heartache," she warned.

Kagome walked off with little Rei in her arms before Martha could say anything else. She stormed off to work deciding to talk with Kei later about her daughter's temper.

Jonathan was stunned by that conversation. Martha was cheating on him I mean she had basically said so herself. He was very curious about Kagome's speech as it had seemed to be spoken from experience but then he remembered that Bastard Inuyasha. 'She understands how it feels so she does not want you to experience it that is all,' his mind criticized.

The afternoon passed and evening found Clark and Pete at Pete's house hanging out. Kagome, Jonathan and Rei were watching a movie. She sat on Kagome's lap and he kept looking over at the two thinking how good she was at being a mother to little Rei. Rei surprised them both by crawling onto his lap and snuggling up to him. Her next comment showed how perceptive the young girl was as she had known exactly what he was thinking.

"Kagome Momma had a lot of experience with kids as she used to care for Shippo and Arisa," she said softly.

"She is a very good mother," he said.

Kagome blushed and ducked her head embarrassed as she was still unused to compliments.

"Momma is not used to compliments after all doggy was more likely to give her insults," Rei explained.

"Heh heh Kids say the darnedest things," Kagome said laughing.

That got them all laughing. They sat in companionable silence. Rei was the first to fall asleep curled up on his lap. Kagome's hand running soothingly through her long hair. She fell asleep next with her head on Jonathan's shoulder. He softly lifted them both into his arms trying not to wake them. He carried them to Kagome's room and set Kagome and Rei under the covers. Rei instinctively curled up right against her heart. He tucked the covers over them and smiled softly at the serene scene before switching of the light.

He entered his own room getting ready for bed and hoping he would not have another nightmare as he had been having a lot of them lately and they were getting harder to wake from. He lay under the covers and fell into a sound sleep. However, his mind was hit with another strange nightmare and his screams echoed in the room.

Kagome sat up in her bed softly tucking Rei under the blankets as she got up. She heard Jonathan screaming and headed to his room wondering what was wrong. She opened the door and what she saw brought tears to her eyes. He was thrashing as if unable to escape. She walked over to the bed and called to him and shook him but he still did not wake.


	21. Chapter 21

Title: Shelter from Pain

_**Title: Shelter from Pain**_

_**Pairings: Jonathan Kent/Kagome Higurashi and implied Lionel Luthor/Martha Kent**_

_**Crossover: Inuyasha and Smallville. Smallville is outside of the original timeline. Inuyasha is also outside of the original timeline. **_

_**Author: darkmagewench**_

_**Rating: High M**_

_**Warnings: Explicit Sex, Language, Violence.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Smallville. I do however, own Kei, Kasumi and any other original character.**_

_**Nightmares (2)**_

_**21**_

Jonathan continued to thrash in a nightmare. Kagome could feel something off. She let her powers expand as she tried to feel what was affecting his aura. She could see blackness curling around his aura.

"That Bitch this can only be her work," Kagome growled.

Kagome knew this curse from when Sango had been inflicted by it. She also knew there was only one way to fight it. Kagome leaned over and placed her forehead against his. The black fox symbol glowed purple on her forehead and revealed the black arrow mark that was on his own forehead.

"Come on tenshi show me what you see," she softly whispered.

A violet glow began pushing at the oppressive black air which had engulfed her best friend's heart, aura, soul and the entire room.

"Come home tenshi," she said warmly.

The violet glow slowly began forcing the blackness down.

"Open a path Goddess of the Moon Selene," she pleaded.

"It shall be done My Child," a feminine whisper ghosted across

her consciousness.

The path opened and Kagome was instantly hit with an extreme feeling of agony. She quickly began guarding her astral form before the veil closed and she was forced out. She prepared herself for the pain she knew she would feel.

However, as soon as she moved forward it became obvious that this curse was different than the one which had inflicted Sango. The scenery was eerily and painfully familiar to her. She saw Jonathan across the chasm. His body sitting on the ground invisible chains held him immobile and forced him to be a spectator. She could literally feel the helplessness and heartache coming off of him in waves and filling the air and causing Kagome to choke on the oppressiveness of it. She saw as he was forced to watch the more recent scene in her life.

**Jonathan's P.O.V.**

I screamed a warning but Kagome was unable to hear me. I found myself a horrified spectator. That Bastard Inuyasha massacred her two lovers Yoko and Kuronue. Inuyasha approached Kags whom he had tied to a tree. He ripped his claws into her womb and it was with horrifying realization that I saw him rip two unborn children from my best friend. I was then forced to watch as he violated my best friend violently. I felt her pain as if it was my own. He entered her so roughly it felt as if she was being ripped in two. The blood on the ground continued to flow as he ruthlessly and continuously abused Kagome.

**End Jonathan's P.O.V.**

Kagome knew she needed to go to him before the scene changed however, as she went to move she realized it was already too late. The scene that was coming up was forever engraved in her mind.

**Jonathan's P.O.V.**

I noted Kagome's eerie red eyes. She had the scythe and she was advancing on an elderly family and their two small children and I choked on a scream as a horrifying feeling was building in my heart.

**End Jonathan's P.O.V.**

Darkness swirled deeper around him and she knew she had to reach him soon or all would be lost. However, as she went to move a chain wrapped itself around her body. It was glowing black with dark and malicious energy. The chain tightly ensnared her; winding itself around her legs, waist, ample chest, arms and lastly her neck. She bit her own tongue and the taste of her blood filled her mouth with the effort to keep her scream in as the energy excruciatingly shocked her. Not but once, nor twice but ten times. Blood leaked out from the corners of her mouth from the effort it had taken not to scream to the heavens the agony she felt. She went to call to Jonathan but before she could a black leaf fixed itself tightly over her mouth cutting short her plea.

Horrifying realization chilled Kagome to the very bone. This curse was much stronger than the last. Kagome's eyes clouded with tears and she reached her hands as much as she could against the strength of the chains even though the movement would be useless. She choked on her sobs as the dark air swirled violently around Jonathan and she felt totally helpless. And she realized for the first time that this may very well not end up like the last time. For once that Bitch may have won and it may have cost her one of the most important people in her new life. She choked on her useless and unheard screams and tears of despair as she watched the darkness grow and swallow everything in its path and closed her tear clouded eyes as it began to drown the entire field in black.


	22. Chapter 22

Title: Shelter from Pain

_**Title: Shelter from Pain**_

_**Pairings: Jonathan Kent/Kagome Higurashi and implied Lionel Luthor/Martha Kent**_

_**Crossover: Inuyasha and Smallville. Smallville is outside of the original timeline. Inuyasha is also outside of the original timeline. **_

_**Author: darkmagewench**_

_**Rating: High M**_

_**Warnings: Explicit Sex, Language, Violence.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Smallville. I do however, own Kei, Kasumi and any other original character.**_

_**Nightmares (3)**_

_**22**_

Jonathan was swallowed by the blackness and Kagome could see neither him nor what he was seeing. However, she did not have to see as she remembered those memories with aching clarity. Her mind, her heart and what she had of **HER **soul were permanently splintered by those sins and the pain she had caused. The agony she was forced to cause so many people back in that time.

**Jonathan's P.O.V.**

Jonathan watched as Kagome again and again massacred innocent people. Her hands covered in the blood of those who had done nothing at all wrong. The darkness' grip around him grew as he witnessed the evil and viciousness the girl he thought he had known was capable of. She obviously was not as loving and innocent as she had once appeared to be. Black hatred filled him and he felt deceived by this Bitch. She obviously had as much evil in her heart if not more than the Luthors.

"How could I have trusted her so easily she is worse than any Luthor?" he asked the air.

**End Jonathan's P.O.V**

However, his question carried to the outside. Kagome's heart constricted painfully and she realized it may already be too late to salvage her friendships. She saw even the moon and stars at this point had been blotted out by the darkness. She tried again to snap the chains but they only held tighter. Blood began running from her neck and chest as she viciously rocked against the chains desperately willing them to break. She was only met with further disappointment. She felt the leaf fall away as the Bitch in charge of the curse knew Kagome's window of opportunity to salvage this friendship was coming to a close.

"Fuck You Bitch. Just let him go. He has nothing to do with this. I am the one you want. Please let him free," she sobbed brokenly.

All that met her desperate plea was a harsh and cruel laugh and the chill of the darkness as it continued to grow and swallow everything leaving only empty despair in all it touched. Kagome hung limply against the chains as her own crushing despair finally pushed her small broken body to the ground. She beat the ground and screamed brokenly. Her cries went unnoticed and unheeded and no light was visible in the encompassing dark announcing that hope had run out.


	23. Chapter 23

Title: Shelter from Pain

_**Title: Shelter from Pain**_

_**Pairings: Jonathan Kent/Kagome Higurashi and implied Lionel Luthor/Martha Kent**_

_**Crossover: Inuyasha and Smallville. Smallville is outside of the original timeline. Inuyasha is also outside of the original timeline. **_

_**Author: darkmagewench**_

_**Rating: High M**_

_**Warnings: Explicit Sex, Language, Violence.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Smallville. I do however, own Kei, Kasumi and any other original character.**_

_**Nightmares (4)**_

_**23**_

Kagome laid on the cold earth her hands digging into the rough dirt. The cries had not ceased but the mocking laughter had. The ground began to quake and splinter and she gripped onto the edge of the chasm refusing to be forced out by the curse. The chains fell free and tumbled down the endless black pit which had opened up. She clung desperately refusing to be forced out until she could fix this. There was way too much darkness and splinting and no human could exist with this much fracturing within their mind and soul. She roughly hauled her injured body back up onto the ground. She began to walk to where the darkness was most concentrated. However, that was proving to be most difficult as the darkness blanketed everything. However, her heart pulled painfully as she moved deeper into the dark field. That alone told her she was moving in the right direction. However, she knew not what she would find or more importantly what she would do when she did find him. If the curse had gone this far it was probably hopeless to think that she could undo it. However, even if she could not return with a friend she would still return with his mind completely intact. Even if she was hated by him she would still save him somehow. That Bitch was not going to add another innocent casualty to this ongoing battle. She finally reached Jonathan and he was not facing her.

She gently called his name. However, as soon as his eyes turned in her direction she had to force herself not to cry. She could see the hatred directed all at her.

"Time to go back home," she whispered.

"Don't come near me. You are a lie," he yelled.

Kagome hid her flinch. Kagome could feel hope for a happy resolution die the longer his eyes continued to cut through her like a thousand blades. Still she stuck to her plan. She approached him and placed a hand on his shoulder to try and clear the darkness and heal the fragmentation as best as she could. However, he stood up and smacked her harshly across the face. She fell to the ground clutching her reddening cheek.

"Don't ever touch me you murderess Bitch," he coldly yelled.

Kagome began sobbing on the ground and a malicious laugh was the only answer her agonized heart and soul received and still the darkness pulsed around everything.


	24. Chapter 24

Title: Shelter from Pain

_**Title: Shelter from Pain**_

_**Pairings: Jonathan Kent/Kagome Higurashi and implied Lionel Luthor/Martha Kent**_

_**Crossover: Inuyasha and Smallville. Smallville is outside of the original timeline. Inuyasha is also outside of the original timeline. **_

_**Author: darkmagewench**_

_**Rating: High M**_

_**Warnings: Explicit Sex, Language, Violence.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Smallville. I do however, own Kei, Kasumi and any other original character.**_

_**Nightmares (5)**_

_**24**_

Jonathan's head snapped around in the direction of a malicious laugh. He saw a black vine slithering around the ground like a deadly snake. It split in four and slithered around Kagome's arms and legs tying her against the two dark trees. The thorns bit into her skin drawing blood. A second black vine slithered along the ground this one tied itself twice around the highest branch. It split off binding around Kagome's chest and around her throat. The thorns dug in cutting into her chest and throat drawing blood. His face grew confused as a woman entered the dark field. His eyes widened in shock this woman looked strikingly similar to Kagome except the straight black hair and the dead brown eyes.

The malicious laugh set him on edge. The vine seemed to collect a dark energy. It began mercilessly shocking her and Kagome did not bother hiding her agony. She screamed out figuring if everyone there hated her it would amuse them. After the twelfth shock the vine and Kagome still smoked and Kagome was panting in pain.

"So Reincarnate I can not help but wonder what hurts more that or the fact that one of your best and very few friends hates you," she taunted.

"Fuck you," Kagome responded.

Kagome began to assemble all the power she could into her last resort. Through the shock of the brutality he had just witnessed confusion had started to make its way into Jonathan's already splintered soul. This allowed Kagome to try her one last method to save him.

"No," Kikyo hollered feeling the build up of power.

However, her denial went unanswered as Kagome's head slumped forward embedding the thorns even deeper in her throat and her blood began running faster.

Jonathan was surrounded by a purple light.

"Jonathan," Kagome whispered.

"No I refuse to listen to anymore of your lies," he weakly

defied.

"Damn it you are going to fucking listen," she thundered in his head.

Just like that he was struck quiet. Kikyo just smirked.

"You will never make it. Even if you save him you will still die here," she chuckled wickedly to herself.

"I won't believe your lies again," Jonathan tried again after regaining his voice.

"Look I do not care if you hate me but I refuse to watch you die here. So quit being so fucking stubborn," she commanded.

He went silent but Kagome did not hold hope that he would stay that way long given how little time his quietness had given her before. She could feel her strength leaving her and she knew she had to hurry.

Kikyo's eyes filled with laughter. Darkness still covered the field and the weak purple glow showed Kagome's waning power.

"Give it up his soul will be lost to the dark. Besides if you save him it will only be so he could see you die," she maliciously chuckled.

"Even so he will live," Kagome bit out.

The answer enraged Kikyo but then it made her laugh again when she noted that speaking had made the thorns tear open her throat more causing Kagome's blood to pool on the ground. The purple glow grew darker announcing time was truly running out. Kikyo laughed coldly eagerly awaiting the end.


	25. Chapter 25

Title: Shelter from Pain

_**Title: Shelter from Pain**_

_**Pairings: Jonathan Kent/Kagome Higurashi and implied Lionel Luthor/Martha Kent**_

_**Crossover: Inuyasha and Smallville. Smallville is outside of the original timeline. Inuyasha is also outside of the original timeline. **_

_**Author: darkmagewench**_

_**Rating: High M**_

_**Warnings: Explicit Sex, Language, Violence.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Smallville. I do however, own Kei, Kasumi and any other original character.**_

_**Nightmares (6)**_

_**25**_

Kagome's blood stained the ground and Kikyo's triumphant laugh rang out in the silent all encompassing darkness. However, her celebratory cackle cut short abruptly when she noted the sudden brightening of the violet glow in the darkness. She realized too late that Kagome's powers became stronger the weaker her physical body got.

Kagome's violet aura expanded until it wrapped around Jonathan. He tried to struggle away from her.

"Stop fighting me please. You must see," she pleaded desperately.

"What's there to see? You are a murderer," he bit out harshly.

Kagome's eyes filled with silver tears.

"There are always two sides to every story," Kagome said softly.

The purple aura wrapped softly around him in a comforting hold. He ceased struggling in deference to their growing friendship and the girl he had come to know a voice in the clouded recesses of Jonathan's mind screamed at him to give her a chance.

"Now let me in," she whispered softly.

He felt a surge of warmth as her astral body disappeared inside of his. She watched through his eyes with horrifying clarity. It was as if she were being forced to kill these innocent people all over again.

"To see my perspective you must experience the memory through me," she whispered brokenly.

Jonathan's mind was instantly flooded with agony. He was playing Kagome in her memory now he realized.

"No I will not kill this innocent family," Kagome's scream rang out of his mouth.

"Oh but you will. After all who really controls your body," a malicious voice taunted.

He felt as her body was forced to move and slay the family while her own mind screamed in agony. He watched several more instances of this until he could take no more. He began crying for Kagome's agony.

Kikyo knew her control was waning. The darkness was slowly being replaced with light. The cracks in the ground had healed showing the man's mind was back intact. Kikyo watched as he came into view and Kagome's astral body rejoined her body. Kikyo knew it was time to exit, but she took solace in the fact that she had clearly won.

Jonathan's tear clouded eyes caught sight of Kagome's bound form. Her blood now pooled on the ground below. He heard a mocking laugh: "Today I have won. Today is the day you finally die," Kikyo's cold dead voice rang out. Jonathan moved towards the trees tears running endlessly down his cheeks. The vines and the black trees faded instantly as Kikyo faded. Jonathan stumbled to the ground as Kagome's prone and injured body landed on top of him. He clutched her tightly to him crying.

Jonathan awoke with a start tears clouding his eyes. At first he thought it had all been a terrifying nightmare. However, he soon realized that it had been all too real. He knew not how it could be possible but nonetheless he knew it was with an aching clarity. Kagome's body lay on top of his. No wounds were visible on her physical body but she still did not wake. His heart ached painfully as he checked for her pulse and found none. He cradled her against his heart sobbing as he realized she was dead. There was no breath, no heartbeat, and no pulse to mark the liveliness of his friend. Of course there wasn't because if the mind was dead than so was the physical body.


	26. Chapter 26

Title: Shelter from Pain

_**Title: Shelter from Pain**_

_**Pairings: Jonathan Kent/Kagome Higurashi and implied Lionel Luthor/Martha Kent**_

_**Crossover: Inuyasha and Smallville. Smallville is outside of the original timeline. Inuyasha is also outside of the original timeline. **_

_**Author: darkmagewench**_

_**Rating: High M**_

_**Warnings: Explicit Sex, Language, Violence.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Smallville. I do however, own Kei, Kasumi and any other original character.**_

_**Live (1)**_

_**26**_

Kagome lay in his arms completely lifeless. He refused to give up hope. His heart could not accept that that she was dead. He did not dare analyze those feelings right now. He wracked his brain as a possible solution was at the tip of his mind. However, for the life of him it was being way too elusive. Suddenly it hit him, Kasumi. He grabbed his phone and dialed her number; he just hoped he could reach her before time ran out.

"Hello," Kasumi answered on the sixth ring.

"Kasumi it is Jonathan Kent," he began.

"Hey Jonathan what is up?" Kasumi asked.

"It is Kagome I need your help. You revived Kagome before and I need you to do it again. Please tell me you can," he pleaded.

"I'll be there in ten minutes," she replied hanging up.

Jonathan sat studying Kagome's face. He softly brushed her stray bangs from her face. He was so intent on studying her angelic appearance that he had not heard Kasumi enter. Jonathan's face was hovering just inches from hers, their lips almost touching.

"What happened?" Kasumi spoke.

Kasumi's voice echoed in the silence of the room causing Jonathan to jump back.

"Can you help her?" he asked.

Kasumi approached and gently placed her hand on Kagome's forehead.

"First I need you to tell me what happened," Kasumi said.

"All I know is I was having nightmare's. Kagome entered I

guess but a woman called Kikyo was there. Kagome was wrapped in a thorned vine and dead. Then I woke up and she was lying dead in my arms," Jonathan explained.

"Oh Kags why did you attempt that on your own? You know better than to do a stunt of that magnitude without me to watch your back," she whispered.

"You can bring her back to us right?" she asked.

"I can't," she whispered.

"You did it before," he exclaimed.

"I can't not by myself I will need help. I need your son here or we would probably end up the same without a strong power base to back us up," she brokenly stated.

Jonathan picked up the phone but all he got was the voicemail. He told him to come home as soon as possible. They both sat helplessly cradling their broken friend.


	27. Chapter 27

Title: Shelter from Pain

_**Title: Shelter from Pain**_

_**Pairings: Jonathan Kent/Kagome Higurashi and implied Lionel Luthor/Martha Kent**_

_**Crossover: Inuyasha and Smallville. Smallville is outside of the original timeline. Inuyasha is also outside of the original timeline. **_

_**Author: darkmagewench**_

_**Rating: High M**_

_**Warnings: Explicit Sex, Language, Violence.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Smallville. I do however, own Kei, Kasumi and any other original character.**_

_**Live (2)**_

_**27**_

Clark was watching Scary Movie with Pete. He went to get popcorn and saw his cell phone flashing. He picked up the message wondering who it could be and then he heard his dad's frantic plea for him to come home. The popcorn bowl hit the floor scattering popcorn all over.

"Clark dude what?" Pete asked.

He noted Clark's pale face and shaking hands. He saw the popcorn that now littered the kitchen floor.

"Clark," he shouted.

Clark finally shook out of his frozen state to turn his frightened eyes on his best friend.

"Something's wrong at home," he said.

Clark used his super speed before Pete could even ask him what was wrong. Clark entered the house to find it dead silent. He walked up the stairs and spotted his father's light on and the door open. He entered the room and stared as both Jonathan and Kasumi were sobbing on Kagome's chest.

"What happened?" Clark asked.

"No time. Come here Clark," Kasumi said.

Clark instantly came to her side.

"You sit on the left side of Kagome I sit on the right," Kagome said clearly.

"How about me?" Jonathan asked.

"I was about to get to that. I need you to sit in the middle holding Kagome against you," she said.

They each moved to their respective spots. Kasumi began to glow and a green phoenix symbol glowed on her forehead, Clark's, Jonathan's and then lastly Kagome's.

"Selene open the veil," Kasumi pleaded.

"It shall be done," Selene's voice boomed.

Clark, Jonathan and Kasumi were blinded by the bright light and they squeezed their eyes shut. They blinked them open and the glow faded. As it did they saw…


	28. Chapter 28

Title: Shelter from Pain

_**Title: Shelter from Pain**_

_**Pairings: Jonathan Kent/Kagome Higurashi and implied Lionel Luthor/Martha Kent**_

_**Crossover: Inuyasha and Smallville. Smallville is outside of the original timeline. Inuyasha is also outside of the original timeline. **_

_**Author: darkmagewench**_

_**Rating: High M**_

_**Warnings: Explicit Sex, Language, Violence.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Smallville. I do however, own Kei, Kasumi and any other original character.**_

_**Live (3)**_

_**28**_

A collective gasp was heard as they saw Kagome bound and pulled taught between a gaping, black chasm.

"Fuck me," Kasumi gasped.

"Kasumi," Clark stuttered his face flaming red.

"Sorry. This is just much worse than I thought it would be," she

brokenly stated.

"It can still be fixed can't it?" Jonathan asked fearfully.

"It is possible. However, it will be more difficult then I had initially suspected," she replied.

A loud sigh broke the silence which had descended on the field upon her declaration. The sigh not so surprisingly came from Kasumi.

"So what do we do?" Jonathan asked.

"Hold on I am thinking. If we make one wrong move then not

even all the king's horses and all the king's men will be unable to undo our fuck up and bring her mind into one whole," Kasumi said.

"Okay," Jonathan said.

An eternity seemed to pass before Kasumi finally started to walk forward. Clark and Jonathan followed her trusting she knew what she was doing.

"Okay Clark can you catch Kagome if I cut those vines?" she asked.

"No problem," he assured softly.

"Alright let's go," she ordered.

Kasumi sliced the vines with her black whip and Clark jumped up catching her body in his arms. She did not stir even as he landed on the opposite edge of the chasm. Kasumi and Jonathan moved to join him. Clark and Jonathan softly called her name. Her body softly began to stir in response. They all breathed a sigh of relief as her eyes opened. However, Kasumi's sigh of relief died on her lips as soon as she saw the dark black eyes of her friend.

"You do not belong in this place," Kagome said coldly her coal eyes narrowing.

"Fuck me. We are all fucked," Kasumi whispered.

Jonathan and Clark looked towards her with shock only to follow her gaze to Kagome's dark eyes and their blood ran cold with dread and fear.


	29. Chapter 29

Title: Shelter from Pain

_**Title: Shelter from Pain**_

_**Pairings: Jonathan Kent/Kagome Higurashi and implied Lionel Luthor/Martha Kent**_

_**Crossover: Inuyasha and Smallville. Smallville is outside of the original timeline. Inuyasha is also outside of the original timeline. **_

_**Author: darkmagewench**_

_**Rating: High M**_

_**Warnings: Explicit Sex, Language, Violence.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Smallville. I do however, own Kei, Kasumi and any other original character.**_

_**Live (4)**_

_**29**_

"What is going on?" Clark asked.

"Move," Kasumi shouted.

Suddenly Kagome's body let out a malicious laugh before it morphed. Kasumi's warning arrived a little too late. The claws of the shadow beast had already caught Jonathan's left arm. Four shallow cuts ran from his shoulder to his elbow. Blood ran down his arm and dripped on the ground. Kasumi impaled the creature with the whip.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"What the hell is going on here?" Jonathan asked.

"We fucked up now we have to keep moving," she said while

healing his arm.

"Where are we?" Clark asked.

"Kagome's mind but it is fractured. However, someone or something has obviously followed us in," she explained.

"Now what?" Jonathan asked.

"Now we must find the real Kags before they do and bring her mind back to life," she said.

They continued walking along until they spotted Kagome. Kasumi walked towards her ordering the others to wait. This form reminded her so much of her friend. Kagome sat at the water crying as if her heart were breaking.

"Everyone hates me. I should just disappear. No one needs me I am just a burden," she brokenly cried.

Kasumi wrapped her arms around her.

"Not true at all Love. We all need you. You must return," she implored.

Kagome's form nodded against Kasumi. The green glow surrounded them all and they found themselves back in Jonathan's room. A dark shadow exited before it was seen. Jonathan, Kasumi and Clark all looked at Kagome. However, there was no change and she had not yet woken. They all began to cry wondering what had gone wrong.


	30. Chapter 30

Title: Shelter from Pain

_**Title: Shelter from Pain**_

_**Pairings: Jonathan Kent/Kagome Higurashi and implied Lionel Luthor/Martha Kent**_

_**Crossover: Inuyasha and Smallville. Smallville is outside of the original timeline. Inuyasha is also outside of the original timeline. **_

_**Author: darkmagewench**_

_**Rating: High M**_

_**Warnings: Explicit Sex, Language, Violence.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Smallville. I do however, own Kei, Kasumi and any other original character.**_

_**Sleeping Beauty**_

_**30**_

Kagome's eyes slowly fluttered open and she noted the tear stained faces of Clark, Jonathan and Kasumi. They were all cuddled close to her and they were in a restless and exhausted sleep. She was confused as to what had occurred to bring them all together. Her mind was full of disjointed images which she was too tired to sort out. She closed her eyes to fall asleep when a shrill ringing pierced the silence of the night. Jonathan sat up to answer it having yet to notice Kagome's breathing level out as she fell asleep.

"Hello," he barked.

"Hey Hun it is me. Listen something came up last minute so I

won't be home until next Saturday. Tell Kagome I am sorry," she said.

The mention of Kagome's name rubbed his already raw nerves entirely the wrong way igniting his temper.

"Whatever, you practically live with Lionel anyway. I don't give a flying fuck. Do whatever you want," he snarled out.

He slammed the phone down waking Kasumi and Clark who looked at him through blurry, half-lidded eyes.

"Sorry," he apologized sheepishly.

They both instantly fell back asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillow. Jonathan lay staring at the ceiling trying to get some sleep but his thoughts would not still.

"Just five more minutes mom," a voice whimpered.

At first he thought it was Kasumi. However, movement caught his attention and he looked down to see Kagome's silver eyes flutter open sleepily.

"Hey," she softly whispered.

"You are alive," he said.

He hugged her gently afraid she would disappear.

"Sorry I worried you all," she whispered guiltily.

"Just don't do it again," he said.

"I will try," she promised.

Kasumi and Clark slept on not noticing the change in their friend.


	31. Chapter 31

Title: Shelter from Pain

_**Title: Shelter from Pain**_

_**Pairings: Jonathan Kent/Kagome Higurashi and implied Lionel Luthor/Martha Kent**_

_**Crossover: Inuyasha and Smallville. Smallville is outside of the original timeline. Inuyasha is also outside of the original timeline. **_

_**Author: darkmagewench**_

_**Rating: High M**_

_**Warnings: Explicit Sex, Language, Violence.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Smallville. I do however, own Kei, Kasumi and any other original character.**_

_**Welcome Shocks**_

_**31**_

Jonathan lay down and Kagome sleepily curled up against him His arms were wrapped securely and protectively around her petite frame. Kagome's hands were wrapped timidly around his waist. They both drifted comfortably off to sleep.

Clark sat up slowly he was a little disoriented at first. However, the décor of the room was slightly familiar from when he was younger. He was suddenly hit with the memories of the last day and his eyes began to fill with tears. He looked to Kagome only to drop his jaw in shock. Kagome was alive. He watched her even breathing before he dared to move. He was terrified that he was still asleep and that this was all a dream and he would wake up back in reality where Kagome would still be dead. He softly wrapped his arms around her resting his head in the crook of her neck. He softly cried in relief as he felt the steady thrum of her pulse against his chin. He softly fell asleep.

Kasumi felt cool and she woke with a start. She looked over and saw Clark and Jonathan curled around Kagome's body. Her first thought was: 'What the fuck?' She stared at the three and her eyes widened. Kagome's heart was beating. She wanted to cheer out loud that her best friend in the four known worlds was still alive. However, she knew they were all too exhausted. Kasumi opted to join the Kagome sandwich and lay on Clark's side so she too could put her arms around the girl and just maybe because she was beginning to really like being close to this boy but she was not about to admit that. She had to feel her heartbeat so she could believe the young woman who was so precious to her was indeed alive. She drifted off to sleep.

Kagome was smiling in her sleep. Never in her life had she felt this warm, this safe, or this cherished. This was the best welcome back message she had ever received. For once her dreams remained peaceful and all her painful fears of rejection had been squashed. She knew now that she was home and above all else that she was loved for who she was.


	32. Chapter 32

Title: Shelter from Pain

_**Title: Shelter from Pain**_

_**Pairings: Jonathan Kent/Kagome Higurashi and implied Lionel Luthor/Martha Kent**_

_**Crossover: Inuyasha and Smallville. Smallville is outside of the original timeline. Inuyasha is also outside of the original timeline. **_

_**Author: darkmagewench**_

_**Rating: High M**_

_**Warnings: Explicit Sex, Language, Violence.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Smallville. I do however, own Kei, Kasumi and any other original character.**_

_**Sunrise**_

_**32**_

Jonathan was the first to wake the next morning. His eyes widened as he saw Kasumi sleeping curled over his son and Kasumi's arms were wrapped loosely around Kagome's breasts. Clark's arm was loosely draped over Kasumi's.

Clark woke up next and looked at his dad and followed his gaze to Kasumi whose body was pressed against his own.

"When did she get there?" Clark asked blushing.

"No Clue," Jonathan asked with an amused smirk.

Jonathan went to move but Kagome mumbled something unintelligible and cuddled even closer to him. However, that caused Kasumi's hands to rub firmly against Kagome's breasts. Kagome let out a soft moan. Clark's nose very nearly started to bleed. Jonathan went to move over only to run out of bed. He hit the floor taking Kagome with him and Kagome woke with a start. She blinked her silver eyes to focus them. Only to meet the sheepish blue eyes of Jonathan.

Kasumi of course took that moment to wake up. She looked down ad her eyes widened. She took note of the low-cut tank shirt Kagome wore and the exceptionally short cut off jean shorts. Her long hair hung down pooling on Jonathan's chest. A perverted smirk came over her face. Clark looked at Kasumi and down to Kagome who was sitting on his dad.

"Hey guys what are you doing now? Having a private party down there?" she asked.

Kagome jumped up so fast that she tripped on the edge of the bed and fell onto Kasumi's laughing form.

"Hey Kags I guess you prefer women then huh?" Kasumi teased.

"Kasumi," Kagome growled.

Kasumi continued to smirk teasingly until Kagome began to tickle her mercilessly.

"Okay. Okay. I take it back. Help me," she said between laughs.

Clark and Jonathan joined in ensuing in a tickling war. They all collapsed on the bed laughing. Half an hour later saw them all heading downstairs to greet a new day.


	33. Chapter 33

Title: Shelter from Pain

_**Title: Shelter from Pain**_

_**Pairings: Jonathan Kent/Kagome Higurashi and implied Lionel Luthor/Martha Kent**_

_**Crossover: Inuyasha and Smallville. Smallville is outside of the original timeline. Inuyasha is also outside of the original timeline. **_

_**Author: darkmagewench**_

_**Rating: High M**_

_**Warnings: Explicit Sex, Language, Violence.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Smallville. I do however, own Kei, Kasumi and any other original character.**_

_**Hot Days (1)**_

_**33**_

Kagome headed home from school by herself as Clark had gone to Lex's house to play video games. Kagome was currently cursing this heat wave.

"It is so fucking hot," Kagome moaned.

Across the street Ben Moore's eyes followed Kagome's form. He crossed the street and smirked as she had yet to notice him and change her course. He sidled up to her and dropped his arm over her shoulder.

"Hey Babe how's about we go to my place," he said.

His eyes raked over her body suggestively. Kagome cursed her weakened powers for allowing him to get close to her without her knowing about it.

"No thank you Ass. Fuck what is it with men thinking that is all we women are good for," she yelled angrily.

He quickly dropped his arm from her body only so his eyes could take in her angry body. The black skirt which ended a few inches above the knee and her short blue shirt ended above her navel showcasing her bare midriff. His eyes again scanned her curves appreciatively. Moving from her ankles up her toned, nice legs, to her taught firm stomach. The piercing in her navel was shining against the light. His eyes continued up until they lingered on her ample breasts which were moving as her breathing was ragged due to her anger. The cleavage that her tight tank shirt afforded him held his attention. His eyes followed a bead of sweat as it ran down between her breasts and he subconsciously licked his lips. By the time he pulled his eyes up to her face her blue eyes were narrowed in anger, her face flushed and her lips quivering in rage. He however, missed these tell tale signs.

"So want to go out with me? Of course you do every girl does so let's go do it," he said with a smirk.

She walked up to him and punched him right in the face and then she stalked off mumbling:

"Someone save me from the arrogant, blind and macho."

She reached the house and entered, bills were on the kitchen table as well as a calculator and no one was there. Kagome went upstairs. She stripped off her clothes and went into the bathroom. She took her blue contacts out to reveal her stormy silver eyes. She got in the shower making it as cool as she could stand. She washed her body and then stood there cooling her body under the water. She then stepped out and dried off her body with her towel wrapping it around her. She had no intention of flashing anyone and she just knew the way her day was going she would probably walk smack into Lex if she were stark naked, because he and Clark had forgotten something and then his obsession with her would grow. She entered her room ready to start this day fresh.


	34. Chapter 34

Title: Shelter from Pain

_**Title: Shelter from Pain**_

_**Pairings: Jonathan Kent/Kagome Higurashi and implied Lionel Luthor/Martha Kent**_

_**Crossover: Inuyasha and Smallville. Smallville is outside of the original timeline. Inuyasha is also outside of the original timeline. **_

_**Author: darkmagewench**_

_**Rating: High M**_

_**Warnings: Explicit Sex, Language, Violence.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Smallville. I do however, own Kei, Kasumi and any other original character.**_

_**Hot Days (2)**_

_**34**_

Kagome put on her short blue skirt which ended at mid-thigh and had slits on both sides. She had on a short silver tank shirt with black lettering. On the front it read: Look don't touch. On the back it read: Okay but just a little. She had a navel ring in only it was a black pentagram this time. She slipped her sandals on and walked downstairs. She saw Jonathan sitting at the table looking stressed.

"Hey," Kagome said.

"Hey Kags," he replied.

"I am going to the mall. See you later," she replied.

"Okay. Have fun," he replied.

Kagome drove to the mall and looked around for a few hours relaxing in the cool air-conditioning. She returned home only to find Jonathan still in the same position. He was hunched over the table crunching numbers. She went upstairs and dropped her bags beside her closet. She went to the bathroom to wash her hands and face. She came downstairs and looked at Jonathan with concern.

"You are too tense. What has you so tense?" she asked softly.

Her hands gently massaged his shoulders and his head slumped forward indicating he was relaxing a little.

"We do not have enough money for all the expenses even with you and Martha pitching in," he replied.

She sat down at the table bringing her chair beside his.

"I have a suggestion," she said softly.

She had placed her hand on his arm as she spoke.

"No we are not asking the Luthors for help," he growled.

"Good because that was not my idea. The day I ask the Luthors

for help is the day I go skinny dipping in crater lake with the Luthors, Jor-El, Naraku, Ben Moore and Inuyasha for my escorts," she replied.

"So what is your suggestion?" he asked curiously.

He waited patiently for her answer. He really needed a distraction so he could try to get the various naught images out of his head that had popped in when she had used the words her and skinny dipping in the same sentence.

"We could ask my adoptive father, Inutaisho. He is always willing to help people. And unlike the Luthors his help does not come with strings," she suggested.

"It sounds like it might be worth a try," he said.

"So how was your day?" Jonathan asked.

Jonathan saw her go tense.

"Let's see school was great. However, I am seriously considering murdering the next guy that thinks just because I am a female I am going to be interested in him," she hissed.

"Ah Lex bugging you again?" he asked.

She placed her head on her arm the annoyance and tenseness of the day catching up to her. Jonathan shifted and placed his hands on her neck and shoulders and began massaging her tense muscles.

"Yeah but when is he not? It was not just him though. Ben Moore also decided I would love to go to bed with him. As if," she replied clearly annoyed.

Jonathan chuckled and Kagome was caught between glaring at him and staying as she was and allowing him to continue laughing at her misfortune as long as his hands did not stop what they were doing.

"It is not funny," she said.

"Come on it is a little funny," he said.

"Actually what is a little funny is that I punched him in the

face," she replied laughing.

They both continued laughing for a bit and his hands ceased their movements because she was calm now. She stood up and walked over to the cupboard to get a drink. His eyes followed her body.

"So how can we get in touch with your father?" he asked.

"He will be here Friday as it is my birthday," she said softly.

"Okay. So what makes you think he will help me?" he

curiously asked.

"You have helped and saved me so many times and he will be grateful

for all the kindness you have shown me," she replied.

Kagome was now sitting on the counter now and Jonathan's eyes looked over her again. He could not deny that he was attracted to her or that he felt something strong for her. He knew he was in trouble because he knew he was falling for her. He quickly pulled his eyes up to hers hoping she had not noticed his eyes practically undressing her.

"That is convincing and reassuring. I will always be there for you," he said reassuringly.

"Thank you," she replied.

Jonathan walked over to the cupboard to get a snack. His mind warring with him.

'Come on you know you want to touch her.'

'It would not be right.'

'Why not? Martha is cheating on you. Why not have what you

want?'

Neither Kagome nor Jonathan noticed Chloe had arrived there. Jonathan's mind was too distracted and, while Kagome's mind, heart and body were fighting with each other on how she should allow his closeness to affect her. His hands moved off the cupboard to land on either side of her. His strong and gentle hands were softly touching her thighs and his mouth descended on to hers and both she and Chloe gasped in surprise.


	35. Chapter 35

Title: Shelter from Pain

_**Title: Shelter from Pain**_

_**Pairings: Jonathan Kent/Kagome Higurashi and implied Lionel Luthor/Martha Kent**_

_**Crossover: Inuyasha and Smallville. Smallville is outside of the original timeline. Inuyasha is also outside of the original timeline. **_

_**Author: darkmagewench**_

_**Rating: High M**_

_**Warnings: Explicit Sex, Language, Violence.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Smallville. I do however, own Kei, Kasumi and any other original character.**_

_**Hot Days (3)**_

_**35**_

**Chloe's P.O.V.**

She was shocked completely frozen and she was surprised that she did not hit the floor with a thud that moment drawing attention to herself. She was having difficulty wrapping her head around the fact that Jonathan Kent a man she had known since she was a younger girl. A man, who was always unflappable no matter how beautiful the woman was who tried to catch his eye, was currently standing at the counter between Kagome's legs. That was hard enough for her to conceive of but the other shocker was that he was kissing the young woman. Not that there was anything wrong with Kagome. On the contrary her best friend was cool and really the sweetest. She just really could not believe this was happening. She watched in stunned shock as not only did Kagome not push Jonathan away, but she was kissing him back. She watched as Kagome's hands wrapped around his neck. She stood rooted to her spot this scene was really hot. This scene was way better then those cheesy dime romance books. His body was now pressed as close as could be to Kagome's and their mouths were still hungrily devouring each other. She had only come over to see if Clark or Kagome were home and if maybe they wanted to hang out not to see this make-out session. Jonathan's arms were wrapped firmly around her and he was softly but firmly caressing her back. Kagome's soft moans followed by Jonathan's were enough to restore movement to her body. She knew she had to leave now because if they continued at this rate she would be watching a porno soon. She quietly withdrew leaving the two alone.

**End Chloe's P.O.V.**

The phone wrung jolting the two apart and they took so much needed air into their lungs. Jonathan still stood against her as he grabbed the phone.

"Hello," he said.

"Hey it is me. Look tell Kagome I will be able to make it back

Friday after all," Martha said.

"Whatever you say," he began rolling his eyes and stuck out his tongue.

Kagome laughed softly amused at his joke.

"Look how about we just wait until Thursday so you can change your mind a dozen more times," he bit out harshly.

Kagome's laugh died as his hands gently caressed her legs. Kagome's eyes fluttered closed and her mouth opened in a moan.

"Jonathan Kent you are being down right rude. This time I am demanding an apology," Martha said.

Jonathan mimicked her in a false high voice his hand over the phone and he stuck his tongue out. Kagome burst out laughing not able to silence her laughs at his antics.

"So sorry," he replied clearly not meaning it.

He hung the phone up and pulled Kagome into another hungry kiss.


	36. Chapter 36

Title: Shelter from Pain

_**Title: Shelter from Pain**_

_**Pairings: Jonathan Kent/Kagome Higurashi and implied Lionel Luthor/Martha Kent**_

_**Crossover: Inuyasha and Smallville. Smallville is outside of the original timeline. Inuyasha is also outside of the original timeline. **_

_**Author: darkmagewench**_

_**Rating: High M**_

_**Warnings: Explicit Sex, Language, Violence.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Smallville. I do however, own Kei, Kasumi and any other original character.**_

_**Warning this chapter is lime **_

_**Hot Days (4)**_

_**36**_

Kagome's hands caressed his back and her thighs were cradling his hips. Their mouths were attached hungrily, their tongues wrestling with each other. They pulled back for air and Jonathan's hands softly caressed her face down to her neck.

"How come your eyes were blue this morning and silver now?" he asked curiously.

"I had blue contacts in. I think going around with silver eyes would be weird," she replied looking down.

He tilted her head up and looked right into her eyes.

"Not weird. You have the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen. The stormy silver with blue and violet mixed in is so unique," he said.

His hands softly caressing her face.

"You are so sweet," she said.

She leaned up and kissed him. Their hands roamed over each other.

"How much do you like this shirt?" Kagome asked.

"I hate it," he responded.

"Such a good answer," she replied.

They were kissing again and his mouth moved to her throat. He nipped and sucked along her throat and she ripped his shirt off sending buttons clattering to the floor. He pulled her shirt off and then her bra throwing them. She began moaning loudly as his hands began caressing her breasts and down her taught stomach. His mouth moved along her neck to the top of her chest. He looked into her silver eyes which had become even darker with desire. He moved his mouth over her right breast and he hovered there like that teasingly. Her breathing hitched in anticipation and he smirked playfully at her. He closed the distance and took her warm breast into his mouth nipping and sucking on her nipple. Her hands tangled in his hair holding him to her. She was moaning loudly in pleasure. He groaned as he felt her body press against his.

However, again the phone rang and both Kagome and Jonathan glared at it. Jonathan picked it up and his face softened at who was on the other end.


	37. Chapter 37

Title: Shelter from Pain

_**Title: Shelter from Pain**_

_**Pairings: Jonathan Kent/Kagome Higurashi and implied Lionel Luthor/Martha Kent**_

_**Crossover: Inuyasha and Smallville. Smallville is outside of the original timeline. Inuyasha is also outside of the original timeline. **_

_**Author: darkmagewench**_

_**Rating: High M**_

_**Warnings: Explicit Sex, Language, Violence.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Smallville. I do however, own Kei, Kasumi and any other original character.**_

_**Warning this chapter is a lemon**_

_**Hot Days (5)**_

_**37**_

"Good evening Lana," Jonathan said.

"Hey Mr. Kent is Clark there?" Lana asked.

"No I am afraid not. He is at Lex's," Jonathan said.

"Oh okay I'll just talk to him at school tomorrow," she said.

"Okay. Good night Lana," he replied.

"Night Mr. Kent," she replied.

He hung up the phone and leaned back to look at Kagome. She looked so beautiful.

"Doesn't anyone want to talk to me?" Kagome teased with a pout.

"I want to talk to you," he said.

He leaned forward and caught her pouted lips in a kiss. Kagome's arms wrapped around his back. She softly caressed the muscles in his back. His hands moved from her back to her chest in a light caress. She moaned softly into his mouth. His arms wrapped around her slim waist moving over her hips gently. He let his hands wander and he softly caressed her ass. She moaned into his mouth again. He pulled her forward pressing her firmly against his already painful erection. He groaned against her mouth and she mirrored him. He gently lifted her into his arms and she looked up into his blue eyes a little surprised by the new position. He carried her into his room and shouldered the door closed. He let her slide down his body creating even more delicious friction. She landed on her on her feet and she leaned up and kissed him again. Their tongues were wrestling hungrily and they were both moving back. Her legs hit the bed softly and her hands had moved to his belt undoing it and the zipper. He pulled his jeans off kicking them out of the way. He pushed Kagome gently back and she landed on the bed. He climbed on her placing both of his hands on either side of her waist and his legs between hers. He kissed her and she hungrily kissed him back. Her hands were roaming his back to his chest. His hands hungrily caressed her thighs pushing her skirt up and pulling soft moans from Kagome. His knuckle brushed against her clit through her black panties and she softly moaned his name. Her hips left the bed trying to get the friction that she wanted. He kept evading her attempts teasing her. 'He wants to tease me huh? Well I will show him. Two can play this game,' she thought with a smirk. Jonathan saw her smirk but did not have time to wander what it meant. Her right hand slid down from his chest down to the waistband of his boxers. Her soft small hand began caressing his shaft and moved softly to rub against his balls. He began moaning loudly and tried to move against her hand only for her to remove it completely and begin caressing his back again. He chuckled getting the message that she did not want to be teased anymore. His finger hooked into the side of her panties. His finger slid over her clit and he began rubbing her clit feeling how wet she was already. His mouth was once again on her neck sucking and nipping as he continued to stroke her clit, as her soft moans echoed in the room. She loudly called his name as she came. He licked her juices off his finger than drew her into a kiss which left them both breathless. They threw the rest of their clothing out of the way and he kissed her again their tongues stroking each other and his hands moving onto her ample breasts caressing them. Her arms wrapped around his back and caressed him. He positioned himself at her entrance and he thrust into her moaning at how warm, wet and tight she was. She arched up to meet his thrusts her moans echoing his. They continued this age old dance. They both came hard screaming each others names. They lay in each others arms panting to catch their breath for a couple of minutes hands caressing and turning each other on. She flipped them over so she was on top of him looking down with a smirk. She thrust down sheathing him inside of her and they both cried out. She lifted herself up so only the head of him remained inside. He groaned as she held herself suspended like that. However, her desire won out over her need to tease him and she thrust down again. Their moans filled the room as they both continued thrusting and they both cried out each others names as they came hard.

Three hours later….

Kagome lay sleeping in Jonathan's arms. She rolled over in her sleep. She now lay on her stomach. Jonathan's eyes looked down her back and a gasp escaped him.


	38. Chapter 38

Title: Shelter from Pain

_**Title: Shelter from Pain**_

_**Pairings: Jonathan Kent/Kagome Higurashi and implied Lionel Luthor/Martha Kent**_

_**Crossover: Inuyasha and Smallville. Smallville is outside of the original timeline. Inuyasha is also outside of the original timeline. **_

_**Author: darkmagewench**_

_**Rating: High M**_

_**Warnings: Explicit Sex, Language, Violence.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Smallville. I do however, own Kei, Kasumi and any other original character.**_

_**Warning this chapter is a lemon**_

_**Scars and Badges**_

_**38**_

Jonathan's hand moved to Kagome's back. There were scarred marks. Straight lines ten in a row started from her shoulder blades to the small of her back. On her hip there was a starburst shaped scar. He wandered what had caused them. Kasumi had mentioned the scratch marks on her hips and lower back which he could see now. His hands softly followed the line of each of the scars. His hand followed the outline of the tattoo on the small of her back. It was a beautiful black fox with silver eyes. It was surrounded by a ring of ice and a ring of fire. She was so beautiful to him. She rolled over softly to face him and his eyes took note of a few scars there. One at her heart which looked like something had punctured her. His eyes moved to her arm where puncture scars like nails were on the upper arm. Then below that was a scar which looked like it had been slashed by a blade. His eyes moved to her toned stomach where he could see a very bad scar. It was a puncture scar but it also looked like he had been impaled by something and he instantly realized what that scar was it was from that Bastard when he ripped her unborn children from her. His eyes looked up to her face only to see her awake and studying him. Blue eyes met pained silver.

"Kagome what is wrong?" he asked concerned.

"Not really beautiful without the glamour sorry," she said.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. The scars you have are proof

of your strength. Everything you have suffered through and you are still alive. You are beautiful just as you are," he said sincerely.

"You are the only human who would think that," she said softly.

"That is good. There loss. I'll just have to keep you all to myself," he seductively said.

"Sounds good," she purred.

They kissed and made love again. He showed her just how beautiful he thought her to be and she felt loved and at peace things she had not felt in a long time.


	39. Chapter 39

Title: Shelter from Pain

_**Title: Shelter from Pain**_

_**Pairings: Jonathan Kent/Kagome Higurashi and implied Lionel Luthor/Martha Kent**_

_**Crossover: Inuyasha and Smallville. Smallville is outside of the original timeline. Inuyasha is also outside of the original timeline. **_

_**Author: darkmagewench**_

_**Rating: High M**_

_**Warnings: Explicit Sex, Language, Violence.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Smallville. I do however, own Kei, Kasumi and any other original character.**_

_**New Day**_

_**39**_

Jonathan was in the kitchen when Clark came in the door followed closely by Martha.

"Morning Dad," Clark greeted.

"Morning," he replied.

"Hey honey," Martha greeted.

"So what brings you here?" he asked.

"Need to get a file than I'll be back home Friday," she replied.

Clark reached the stairs and saw Martha give his dad a soft kiss before heading up. Clark returned downstairs and went into the living room. He heard Kagome descend the stairs and he peaked into the kitchen unnoticed by either Kagome or Jonathan. His jaw hit the floor as he caught sight of what Kagome was wearing. It was one of his father's shirts and a couple of the top buttons were undone showing off a generous amount of cleavage. She walked right over to his father. She leaned up and kissed him and he kissed her back their tongues tangling and caressing each other and he pulled her flush against his body.

Clark was sure his eyes had popped clear out of his head. The difference between Martha and Kagome's kiss was so clear. Kagome's had been full of love and passion something Martha's had been severely lacking. In fact the kiss had showed a good view on the amount of passion the small woman was capable of. They finally broke the kiss a couple of minutes later.

"Well I have to get to work," he said softly.

"I have to get ready for school," she said.

"I could always help you with that," he said wrapping his arms

around her chest his head nuzzling against the crook of her neck.

"Would definitely be lots of fun but how would you explain yourself to Clark," she teased.

"I am sure he would get over it," he teased back.

"Yeah. A few hundred therapy bills later," she teased.

"Okay. But next time," he said.

"Next time," she purred.

He let her go and smirked before playfully swatting her ass. Clark was not sure if he was going to asphyxiate or have a heart attack or both. Kagome skipped upstairs and got ready for school. She came back down and she and Clark left for school. Kagome had no clue that Clark had witnessed the changes. So they both walked towards the new day together unsure of what awaited them


	40. Chapter 40

Title: Shelter from Pain

_**Title: Shelter from Pain**_

_**Pairings: Jonathan Kent/Kagome Higurashi and implied Lionel Luthor/Martha Kent**_

_**Crossover: Inuyasha and Smallville. Smallville is outside of the original timeline. Inuyasha is also outside of the original timeline. **_

_**Author: darkmagewench**_

_**Rating: High M**_

_**Warnings: Explicit Sex, Language, Violence.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Smallville. I do however, own Kei, Kasumi and any other original character.**_

_**Changes (1)**_

_**40**_

Martha was in the barn getting the file she had left there last time. Jonathan walked into the barn to see Martha. He turned around to leave figuring he could do the work later. However, Martha heard his footsteps and turned around.

"Jonathan. Why are you so distant lately?" she asked.

"Me? You are the one who is never here. You are always at

work," he said.

"Yes. But I am doing it for the family," she said.

"Whose?" he asked.

"What do you mean whose? I am your wife so obviously our family," she replied.

"Whatever, he replied.

He walked over and began chopping fire wood. He decided to do this chore now as he felt his temper rise.

"I want an apology for your tone to me on the phone and how cold you are being to me," she demanded.

"Tough," he said with a shrug.

Martha walked over towards Jonathan.

"Jonathan what is with you? You have been acting like an ass?" she yelled.

"You. You are the problem," he yelled throwing the axe to the ground.

"What did I do?" she asked raising her voice.

"What do you think?" he yelled.

I think you are having a rare case of male PMS or you have hit your head recently," she snapped.

However, neither Martha nor Jonathan had noticed that Clark and Kagome had arrived outside the barn and were cringing from the loud shouts they could here. The scent of change blew in the wind suggesting that a new chapter was about to begin be it good or bad.


	41. Chapter 41

Title: Shelter from Pain

_**Title: Shelter from Pain**_

_**Pairings: Jonathan Kent/Kagome Higurashi and implied Lionel Luthor/Martha Kent**_

_**Crossover: Inuyasha and Smallville. Smallville is outside of the original timeline. Inuyasha is also outside of the original timeline. **_

_**Author: darkmagewench**_

_**Rating: High M**_

_**Warnings: Explicit Sex, Language, Violence.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Smallville. I do however, own Kei, Kasumi and any other original character.**_

_**Changes (2)**_

_**41**_

Kagome and Clark entered the barn apprehensively but they were unnoticed. Clark held Kagome's hand seeing her flinch. Jonathan and Martha continued to argue unaware of their spectators.

"Why are you being like this?" she yelled.

"You have a new family now," he screamed.

"You are crazy. You and Clark have always been my family,"

she said softly.

"Apparently that didn't stop you from walking on us continuously," he yelled.

"Walking on you? What the fuck?" she yelled exasperated.

"You are becoming the perfect Luthor. Do whatever it takes to make it and get what you want and who cares how many of the little people you have to step on just to get there. Even if you crush your own family," he yelled his eyes getting watery.

Kagome walked over to them and gently placed her hand on his shoulder to try to offer him some comfort. He turned around startled before he relaxed seeing familiar silver eyes.

"Are you okay Jonathan-kun?" she asked softly.

"I will be. Martha was just leaving to go back to work right

Martha," he said.

"You this is your entire fault," Martha yelled.

"Wha?" Kagome asked confused.

"You home wrecking whore. This is the thanks I get for taking you in? Ungrateful Bitch. Your mother Kei was right about you," she yelled.

Before anyone could move Martha had knocked Kagome to the ground and was sitting atop the girl. Kagome looked up at Martha her nose bleeding from her punch and she awaited her fate unsure of what to do or who if anyone would help her.


	42. Chapter 42

Title: Shelter from Pain

_**Title: Shelter from Pain**_

_**Pairings: Jonathan Kent/Kagome Higurashi and implied Lionel Luthor/Martha Kent**_

_**Crossover: Inuyasha and Smallville. Smallville is outside of the original timeline. Inuyasha is also outside of the original timeline. **_

_**Author: darkmagewench**_

_**Rating: High M**_

_**Warnings: Explicit Sex, Language, Violence.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Smallville. I do however, own Kei, Kasumi and any other original character.**_

_**Changes (3)**_

_**42**_

Kagome's eyes looked at Martha fearfully.

"You are a useless whore and you ruin everyone's lives just like Kei warned you do," Martha screamed.

Kagome's eyes filled with fury at the insults.

"I am nothing like that Bitch said and I am not like you either," she yelled.

Kagome grabbed two fistfuls of Martha's hair and yanked. She banged her head against Martha's causing Martha to stumble off of her. She stood up eyeing Martha with rage burning in her smoking silver depths. Luckily for Kagome her anger was overriding her fear of being without powers at the moment.

"I have done nothing. You however, are seducing my husband body and mind," Martha hollered.

"Back up Bitch I have seduced no one. You really think I want to put my heart through that kind of shit again. Being in love with someone when you don't know how they feel about you or who they are really seeing," she yelled.

Kagome's voice was full of the pain of wisdom which is borne from experience. Martha's eyes softened before they again filled with misdirected rage.

"You Bitch I will not be swayed by your lies," she screamed.

Martha charged at Kagome catching her face and arms with her nails before Kagome managed to kick her away.

"You should turn that rage inwards where it belongs. You know you are the cause remember my earlier warning," she said softly.

Martha went to charge at her again only to be caught by Clark. While Jonathan sat tending to the bloody scratches and nose Kagome had received. Martha grabbed the forgotten file and left figuring that with Clark and Jonathan there she could settle nothing. Jonathan and Clark both held the sobbing Kagome as that fight had rubbed salt in her emotional wounds. They stayed with her whispering comforting sentiments until her tears finally stopped after the sun had set.


	43. Chapter 43

Title: Shelter from Pain

_**Title: Shelter from Pain**_

_**Pairings: Jonathan Kent/Kagome Higurashi and implied Lionel Luthor/Martha Kent**_

_**Crossover: Inuyasha and Smallville. Smallville is outside of the original timeline. Inuyasha is also outside of the original timeline. **_

_**Author: darkmagewench**_

_**Rating: High M**_

_**Warnings: Explicit Sex, Language, Violence.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Smallville. I do however, own Kei, Kasumi and any other original character.**_

_**Dinner Conversations**_

_**43**_

Jonathan, Clark and Kagome sat at the kitchen table eating pizza. Jonathan sat with Kagome to his right and Clark to his left. Kagome's eyes looked pained and unsure. Clark got the sense that the words of encouragement would have to come from his father not from him.

"Kags are you alright? Those were some really insane accusations huh?" he said softly, mentally kicking himself.

Kagome's eyes filled with more pain adding to the crushing guilt she was feeling. She was beginning to think she was responsible for tearing this family apart. Jonathan and Clark shared a concerned look and Clark indicated him to say something. However, Kagome had left the room. Clark and Jonathan followed her only to find her sobbing on the couch both hands fisted over her heart.

"Look dad I know something is going on between you two I saw you guys this morning in the kitchen. So whatever you need to fix this just do it," he whispered encouragingly.

Jonathan nodded smiling at Clark. He went over and sat on the couch lifting her sobbing form onto his lap.

"Kagome," he said softly.

"Mm?" she mumbled.

He tilted her chin up so her tear filled silver eyes met his blue eyes.

"Kagome none of this family's problem is your fault. You do not have to worry. I love you and nothing is going to change that. The only woman I see when I look at you is you and you are the one I want," he said softly brushing her tears away.

"I love you too," she said.

He softly kissed her and she kissed back their tongues entwining until Clark cleared his throat reminding them they were not alone. Kagome looked at Clark hesitantly.

"Are you really okay with this or do you hate me now?" she asked fearfully.

"Of course I don't hate you. I never would and besides you are family," Clark replied.

He walked quickly over to where she sat and pulled her and his dad into a hug.

"So does this mean I can call you mommy?" he asked with a straight face.

They all cracked up with laughter effectively killing the sadness of that day.


	44. Chapter 44

Title: Shelter from Pain

_**Title: Shelter from Pain**_

_**Pairings: Jonathan Kent/Kagome Higurashi and implied Lionel Luthor/Martha Kent**_

_**Crossover: Inuyasha and Smallville. Smallville is outside of the original timeline. Inuyasha is also outside of the original timeline. **_

_**Author: darkmagewench**_

_**Rating: High M**_

_**Warnings: Explicit Sex, Language, Violence.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Smallville. I do however, own Kei, Kasumi and any other original character.**_

_**Night Before**_

_**44**_

Jonathan sat on the couch flipping through channels. Kagome padded softly down the stairs clad again in one of Jonathan's shirts. A couple of the top and bottom buttons were undone. She sat on the couch and he moved his arm around her and she cuddled up to him, tucking her legs under her.

"You couldn't sleep either," she asked softly.

"No. I am worried. I had a nightmare that Martha and Lionel

tore this newfound family to pieces," he said.

She felt a shudder of fear run through him and she wrapped her arms around him, nuzzling her head in the crook of his neck.

"It will be alright. Nothing will tear this family apart I and my family and friends will never let it," she reassured.

He held her tighter feeling comforted by her words.

"Thank you I feel much better," he said.

"Anytime," she replied.

They sat cuddling on the couch content to be held by the one they loved.

"I have something for you," he said.

She raised her left eyebrow in amusement.

"I mean I have a gift for you," he said.

"What is it?" she asked curiously.

He pulled out a black jewelry case. It was black velvet and medium sized. Kagome slowly took it from his hands. His eyes looked nervous and unsure and she smiled softly trying to calm his nerves as he seemed extremely nervous. She was getting the impression that another life changing event was coming. She only hoped that everything would stay as happy and great as it was now.


	45. Chapter 45

Title: Shelter from Pain

_**Title: Shelter from Pain**_

_**Pairings: Jonathan Kent/Kagome Higurashi and implied Lionel Luthor/Martha Kent**_

_**Crossover: Inuyasha and Smallville. Smallville is outside of the original timeline. Inuyasha is also outside of the original timeline. **_

_**Author: darkmagewench**_

_**Rating: High M**_

_**Warnings: Explicit Sex, Language, Violence.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Smallville. I do however, own Kei, Kasumi and any other original character.**_

_**Oh My**_

_**45**_

Morning of Kagome's birthday and she crept downstairs. Both she and Clark had a day off school. She went about making breakfast her eyes straying to the ring on her left ring finger. It was a small golden ring with a heart shaped diamond. The smile on her face was unmovable as she thought about how she had gotten it.

**Flashback….**

Kagome opened the black velvet case and gasped. Jonathan softly took her hands in his and gazed into her eyes into those endless silver eyes he loved so much.

"Kagome will you marry me?" he asked.

"Of course I will," she replied hugging him laughing and crying

happily.

He softly slipped the ring onto her finger and they kissed each other. Their kiss grew more heated with their love and desire for each other. They made love for the first night as an engaged couple.

**Flashback Over….**

Clark came downstairs and he snuck up behind Kagome's distracted face. He lifted up Kagome and spun her around. She giggled softly the feeling was so familiar as her friends and family did it.

"Happy Birthday Kags. So how does it feel to be 18?" he asked.

"Great," she replied with a happy smile.

Jonathan came downstairs next. He walked up behind Kagome wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her good morning. She returned the kiss hungrily and they stayed like that until Clark started laughing.

"You both are acting like a couple of teenagers," he said laughing.

"Bite me," Kagome taunted sticking out her tongue.

"Will do," he replied saluting her mockingly.

"You gotta catch me first hotshot," she replied.

Kagome began running and Clark chased after her. Jonathan watched amused as Clark chased after her. Jonathan watched amused as Kagome and Clark chased each other around the house. He heard them tear upstairs.

**Kagome's room….**

Kagome and Clark reached her room and he managed to corner Kags. They ended up in a tickle war which Kagome won as Clark pleaded for mercy. As she helped him up his eyes caught sight of the ring and she told him that Jonathan and her were going to be married. He hugged her happy for them both. When he pulled away he had a mischievous smile on his face.

"Does this mean I have to go to my room mommy I have been quite a bad boy this morning," he said with a straight face.

"Yes my son. In fact you are now grounded until you are 100," she said cracking up.

They both broke out laughing.

**Downstairs….**

The phone rang and Jonathan picked it up.

"Hey honey, I am sorry but I can't make it home today after all" Martha said.

"Martha I want a divorce," he said.

The room was eerily quiet and the only sounds that could be heard were the sounds of Clark's and Kagome's continuous laughter. That was enough to bring a smile to Jonathan's face despite the storm he was sure was about to rage on the other end of the phone.


	46. Chapter 46

Title: Shelter from Pain

_**Title: Shelter from Pain**_

_**Pairings: Jonathan Kent/Kagome Higurashi and implied Lionel Luthor/Martha Kent**_

_**Crossover: Inuyasha and Smallville. Smallville is outside of the original timeline. Inuyasha is also outside of the original timeline. **_

_**Author: darkmagewench**_

_**Rating: High M**_

_**Warnings: Explicit Sex, Language, Violence.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Smallville. I do however, own Kei, Kasumi and any other original character.**_

_**Birthday**_

_**46**_

"You what?" Martha screeched.

"You want someone else and I love someone else," he said.

"You have taken permanent leave of your senses," she

screamed.

"I have not. You have moved on with Lionel and I have found someone I love," he replied.

"Whatever," she said.

They both hung up and left it that he would draw up the papers and it would be done through lawyers. Jonathan and Kagome headed out for a drive and he was driving her car. He took her out for dinner in Metropolis. It was a romantic evening and they held hands all through dinner. They danced together and smiled happily. They went for another drive and then it was time to head home. Jonathan led her to the door his arm softly around her waist. The room was pitched in darkness and he led her to the living room.

"Surprise," they yelled.

"Oh my. Thank you guys this is one of the sweetest things

anyone has ever done for me," she said smiling.

"Happy Birthday," they cheered.

Everyone she knew was there: Inutaisho, Sesshomaru, Lex, Chloe, Lana, Lois, Clark, Jonathan, Whiney, Kasumi and the kids, Kagura, Ayame, Koga and their pack as well as many others from her class. They all partied till well into the middle of the night. They opened gifts and exchanged stories and then after a while the party dispersed.

"Hey Kags will you go out with me?" Lex asked.

"I am sorry Lex I am in love with someone else," she said.

"Oh I see. Well I hope it all works out for you," he sincerely

said.

Jonathan came up behind Kagome and wrapped his arms around her protectively and lovingly once Lex left. She, Jonathan and Clark all sat on the couch together talking until they fell asleep.


	47. Chapter 47

Title: Shelter from Pain

_**Title: Shelter from Pain**_

_**Pairings: Jonathan Kent/Kagome Higurashi and implied Lionel Luthor/Martha Kent**_

_**Crossover: Inuyasha and Smallville. Smallville is outside of the original timeline. Inuyasha is also outside of the original timeline. **_

_**Author: darkmagewench**_

_**Rating: High M**_

_**Warnings: Explicit Sex, Language, Violence.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Smallville. I do however, own Kei, Kasumi and any other original character.**_

_**Beginning of the End (1)**_

_**47**_

**In a dark forest….**

Kikyo watched her reincarnation with disgust and Inuyasha sat snarling digging his claws into the dirt ground. They watched as Kagome and her human, Jonathan made love. Inuyasha growled as he saw this human touching His Bitch Miko, running his hands over her body worshippingly. He watched enraged as this human's mouth, teeth and tongue trailed over her sweet, smooth and soft skin. He watched feraly growling as Kagome's head was thrown back in ecstasy her face flushed with desire as that Bastard dared to taste all she had to offer. Her legs were spread wide and he snarled as he entered Kagome over and over the two screaming out in pleasure. Kikyo stopped the mirror's image as Inuyasha's eyes bled crimson.

**Elsewhere….**

Kagome lay happily in Jonathan's strong arms. They both drifted off to sleep happy and loved. The next morning Clark and Kagome headed off to the Talon. Jonathan was alone in the house. He heard a crash and he went to investigate it. He couldn't see anything but he was suddenly grabbed from behind by an arm. He was then pulled through a dark portal and thrown to the ground in front of a very familiar woman, Kikyo. She bore a good resemblance to Kagome except for the straight black hair and dead brown eyes; whereas his loves eyes were filled with life. He instantly felt himself lifted up and tied by snakelike creature to the tree.

"It is the beginning of the end," she said chuckling darkly.

"What do you want?" Jonathan demanded.

"Kagome dead and you are going to be the key to achieving

that. Still until the guest of honor arrives allow Inuyasha to entertain you," she said with a malicious smile.

He felt shivers of fear run through him as her voice cut through him like ice. However, the shivers froze him to the bone as he caught sight of the very familiar Bastard with dog ears and sharp claws the once that had ripped into his loves body several times, now approaching him with angry eyes and a malicious smirk.


	48. Chapter 48

Title: Shelter from Pain

_**Title: Shelter from Pain**_

_**Pairings: Jonathan Kent/Kagome Higurashi and implied Lionel Luthor/Martha Kent**_

_**Crossover: Inuyasha and Smallville. Smallville is outside of the original timeline. Inuyasha is also outside of the original timeline. **_

_**Author: darkmagewench**_

_**Rating: High M**_

_**Warnings: Explicit Sex, Language, Violence.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Smallville. I do however, own Kei, Kasumi and any other original character.**_

_**Beginning of the End (2)**_

_**48**_

Clark and Kagome entered the house. Kagome instantly was hit with the feeling of darkness and death and out of fear she gripped onto Clark's arm. They could not find Jonathan anywhere. However, Clark found a note written in Japanese and he handed it to Kagome hoping that she would be able to read it. She looked at the note and her hands began to shake and her eyes began to fill with unshed tears. It was all her fault Jonathan was in such danger. She should have learned by now that any happiness she found would be torn from her.

Clark got concerned as Kagome had gone ghostly pale and tears began running down her face.

"Kagome what does the note say?" he asked softly.

"It says:

_'Dear reincarnate…_

_I have your lover here. Now you should know he is alive for now. Though I am unsure how long he will stay that way given that I have left him alone with Inuyasha. Now here is the deal: I will guarantee his safety only until midnight. After that I am sure My Puppy will have disposed of him. Well you and I both know how he is when it comes to anyone else touching you. You know where we are come alone. This is the end.'_

That Bitch," Kagome relayed sobbing.

Clark wrapped his arms around Kagome as her small frame shook with the force of her sobs. Tears fell from his eyes out of fear for his father and Kags and what was going to happen He had every reason to worry.

**In the forest….**

Inuyasha walked menacingly towards Jonathan flexing his claws.

"You dared to touch what rightfully belongs to me," he snarled hitting him across the face.

Jonathan was sure his jaw almost broke from the force of that hit. He looked at Inuyasha with fear knowing what he was capable of he had after all seen the proof on His Kags.

"You dared to taste her. Even more you dared to fuck her. So did she taste good?" he snarled.

Jonathan did not answer feeling it was probably a rhetorical question.

"Did you enjoy having your head between My Kagome's legs," he hissed.

Jonathan fought the urge to yell that she was not his because he was a complete psychopath not really wanting to piss this lunatic off any further. He slashed Jonathan's arm with his claws and Jonathan gritted his teeth against the pain.

"Did you enjoy feeling her small body writhing beneath yours like that? Was it everything you hoped it would be?" he taunted.

Jonathan kept his mouth shut feeling that saying an answer might get him killed.

"You will answer any question I ask you from now on Damn It," he growled.

Inuyasha's eyes bled red and the jagged purple markings appeared on his face and his claws grew sharper as did his fangs. He smacked Jonathan again on the face this time creating a shallow cut just an inch below his right eye to his chin.

"Now did she taste good human?" he snarled.

"Yes," Jonathan replied softly.

"Good. I hope you enjoyed your last night alone with her," he

said.

Inuyasha advanced on him his claws at the ready to kill Jonathan for touching what was his.


	49. Chapter 49

Title: Shelter from Pain

_**Title: Shelter from Pain**_

_**Pairings: Jonathan Kent/Kagome Higurashi and implied Lionel Luthor/Martha Kent**_

_**Crossover: Inuyasha and Smallville. Smallville is outside of the original timeline. Inuyasha is also outside of the original timeline. **_

_**Author: darkmagewench**_

_**Rating: High M**_

_**Warnings: Explicit Sex, Language, Violence.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Smallville. I do however, own Kei, Kasumi and any other original character.**_

_**Hell Fire**_

_**49**_

Kikyo entered the clearing and watched with amusement.

"Don't kill him yet love," she cooed.

"Fine," he grumbled.

Jonathan's head lifted up as he heard footsteps approaching. His eyes caught sight of Kagome. She looked as hot as she always did. She wore tight low rise black jeans and a short, tight silver tank shirt with violet and aqua flower petals on it. She had a sword strapped to each hip.

"Ah just in time," Kikyo taunted.

"Let Jonathan go. He has nothing to do with this," she pleaded.

"You are the only one who is going to die today," Kikyo said.

"You know I can't do that," Kagome said sadly.

Inuyasha charged her his prized sword drawn. He called out his favorite attack and Jonathan watched as it headed for Kagome in horrified awe. Kagome drew the violet sword on her left hip.

"Vieas," she shouted.

The attack was deflected back to Inuyasha. He dodged out of the way to appear behind her. Unfortunately for him she saw his movement and unsheathed the other sword.

"Kieases," she shouted.

The sword was surrounded with a deep blue glow and Inuyasha's sword broke into millions of shards.

'Now how is that for irony," she taunted.

Inuyasha charged for her again and she placed both blades together tip to tip in a triangular formation. A crimson, violet and blue energy gathered in the triangle. His claws grazed her hip drawing blood as her voice rang out.

"Greiada," she shouted.

The sphere that was created shot right at him and he turned to ashes. The wind that had picked up blew Kagome's hair and scattered Inuyasha's ashes in all directions.

"Burn in Hell Bitch," Kikyo growled.

"You first," Kagome bit out.

Kikyo drew her own dark arrow piercing Kagome's left shoulder. Kagome gritted her teeth against the pain.

"Kagome," Jonathan shouted in concern.

Purple smoke wrapped around her body causing her to weaken and become momentarily immobile. However, that moment was all Kikyo needed to do the real damage. Kikyo readied her arrow and drew back the string.

Kagome watched in horror as the arrow whizzed towards Jonathan's chest and pierced her love. She heard the arrow pierce his chest cavity through his heart and the bark of the tree and a howl of agony escaped her. Tears gathered and fell form Kagome's eyes. Fire began surrounding her disintegrating the arrow and destroying the miasma that had held her captive. Hell Fires swirled in her eyes as she gazed at Kikyo and for the first time in her life Kikyo felt actual fear and trembled outwardly. The fire gathered in her hands and became an arrow and a bow. She shot the arrow and it pierced Kikyo the souls ripped from the clay body and her ashes scattered to the winds and one of them shot into Kagome. The snake creatures disintegrated under the flames and Kagome caught Jonathan as he fell. She held her dead lover sobbing and wishing she had the power to revive him


	50. Chapter 50

Title: Shelter from Pain

_**Title: Shelter from Pain**_

_**Pairings: Jonathan Kent/Kagome Higurashi and implied Lionel Luthor/Martha Kent**_

_**Crossover: Inuyasha and Smallville. Smallville is outside of the original timeline. Inuyasha is also outside of the original timeline. **_

_**Author: darkmagewench**_

_**Rating: High M**_

_**Warnings: Explicit Sex, Language, Violence.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Smallville. I do however, own Kei, Kasumi and any other original character.**_

_**Hello**_

_**50**_

Kagome lay sobbing over her love not noticing the silver glow that surrounded them. Kagome's eyes were closed as her tears fell endlessly from them so she did not notice when the arrow disintegrated and all his wounds healed and disappeared. She also did not notice when Jonathan's blue eyes opened. Jonathan wrapped his arms around Kagome trying to soothe her. Kagome's eyes shot opened surprised and happy.

"Jonathan I was so scared I thought I had lost you," she cried.

"You didn't I am right here love. I won't leave you," he

assured.

She kissed him putting all her fear, love and passion into it. He returned the kiss with the same amount of love and passion. The silver glow erupted around them as they broke off the kiss only to see they were in a field.

"Lady Kagome," a female voice said.

"Midoriko," she whispered.

"Yes. We the spirits of the jewel have revived this young man

as he shall keep our guardian happy and their will come a time when his new powers will be needed. You will live as long as Kagome will. Make each other eternally happy. Remember we are always here if either of you need us," she replied.

The light faded showing them o be back in the dark forest.

"Let's go home," Kagome said.

"Yes let's," Jonathan agreed.

He was eager to get away from this horrid place.

They returned home to be greeted at the door by Clark. He squeezed them both in a hug. He was crying tears of relief. They both joined him glad that the nightmare was over. Kagome really hoped that now only happiness would come their way.


	51. Chapter 51

Title: Shelter from Pain

_**Title: Shelter from Pain**_

_**Pairings: Jonathan Kent/Kagome Higurashi and implied Lionel Luthor/Martha Kent**_

_**Crossover: Inuyasha and Smallville. Smallville is outside of the original timeline. Inuyasha is also outside of the original timeline. **_

_**Author: darkmagewench**_

_**Rating: High M**_

_**Warnings: Explicit Sex, Language, Violence.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Smallville. I do however, own Kei, Kasumi and any other original character.**_

_**Epilogue**_

**3 months later….**

The divorce had been finalized and Kagome and Jonathan had gotten married 2 months ago. It had been a beautiful ceremony. Inutaisho had given them a large money gift to show his appreciation to Jonathan for his little princess' happiness, which was helping them greatly with the farm. He gave Kagome away to Jonathan with a happy smile which matched Kagome's very closely. Little Kei Kagura's son was the ring bearer. Lex, Lana, Chloe, Lois, Clark and Kasumi and her kids, and Ayame and Koga and their pack were there. Also Martha and Lionel had shown up together and it was a beautiful day for all. They went to Mexico for their honeymoon courtesy of Sesshomaru. They had returned home to the farm to find one big change Clark and Kasumi were dating now.

Kagome laughed thinking of those events three months ago. She however, remembered the day after they had returned Martha had sought her out. She had apologized to Kagome, Jonathan and Clark for everything hoping they would forgive her. They had all hugged and everything was forgiven. They were all working on building a friendship. Kagome smiled also remembering her drunken friend Sierra hitting on Lex at Clark's 17th Birthday party. The party had been fun and large. Especially fun finding Lex and Sierra making out in the kitchen.

**Present….**

Kagome was alone in the house as Clark and Jonathan had gone on their annual father, son fishing trip. Kagome came to sit on the couch a shocked expression on her face. Jonathan and Clark entered later to find Kagome sitting on the couch. She ran over and hugged them both a smile on her face. She placed Jonathan's hand on her abdomen and he looked at her in confusion and than with a question. She nodded and he lifted her in his arms and swung her around gently. She kissed him and he kissed her back with all the love they felt. Clark hugged them both.

"Congratulations. I can't wait to see my little brother or sister," he said smiling happily.

It was truly a time of happiness of miracles and new beginnings. Midoriko and the other souls smiled seeing the happiness that radiated from their once shattered guardian and they felt immense happiness that they could give her a dawning of a new day and a new life.

**Elsewhere….**

"Is it time yet Master?" a woman asked.

Not quite. Let the fools celebrate a little longer. Than we

can bring their world crashing down around them. It is time the darkness had its time to rule and that Bitch will prove to be the key to unlocking the Pandemonium of our dreams," a male chuckled malevolently.

"Soon than I will see that Bitch writhe in agony as we turn this world of sunlight and stars into Hell," the woman cackled madly.

Demons nodded their agreement from beyond their dark shrouds announcing that something was stirring and what horrors it would bring was unknown and once this hell storm hit it would probably ravage all in its wake. This time the light may very well be blotted out by the dark.

**The End….**

**Keep a look out for the sequel to both this story and Healing Damaged Hearts and Souls.**


End file.
